


Scent of the Truth

by IvyofMirkwood



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Angry Thranduil, Asshole Thranduil, BDSM, Captured, Claiming, Dark Thranduil, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hate, Humiliation, Incest, Kissing, Legolas captured, Legolas slave, Multi, Pain, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyofMirkwood/pseuds/IvyofMirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands years have past, in the Northern Elven Kingdom since the great war between Mirkwood and themselves. A war that cost both realms many lives, and both their beloved queens. The Elf King of the North wanted nothing more than revenge, nothing would stop him from it, a cruel king he throws his daughter through a bounty of rigorous training a daughter he'd use to get close in to Mirkwood at any rate. Thranduil, no less cruel wants nothing more than the very same elfing as a prize, per say, for he went through, for all he has lost. She would be his, he would claim the girl for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orders

The King and his two sons stood tall beside the ring watching the young elleth and her trainers with critical eyes, searching and picking out every flaw, every misstep she made. They sneered as she was knocked to the muddy ground by one of her trainers, who abruptly nailed her painfully with the blunt side of his sword across the shoulder blades.

"You would have died. Up girl, do it again!" The King ordered angrily.

Aching in pain she stood once again wanting nothing more than to please her King. Another attacked her from behind with a gasp she spun on her heels, blade connecting with his blocking the attack while she still fought off the first another rushed for her kicking back she connected with his chest but exhausted as she was she wasn't quick enough. He easily grasped her foot twisting her whole leg causing her to go crashing back to the muddy ground with two blades now pointing at her.

Growling she let her head fall back defeated.

"Enough!" The King yelled out, "I've seen all I wish to see for today. A word with you in the throne room girl!" He ordered before storming off, the princes stalking away close behind.

The trainers slid their sword back into their sheaths leaving the grounds and the girl lying in the mud.

She stayed for as long as she knew she could, a calculated plan as to how long it would take her to prepare herself to be presentable for the king and just how long she could waste lying around. For a blissful second she was alone, she was nobody there were no expectations being shoved upon her, she could just lay and stare up to the sky.

"My Princess Amara, please you must get out of there." It was her handmaiden, Elasha.

Amara groaned, her time was up far too soon. She pulled her aching body from the mud allowing Elasha to pull her away to the armoury where she quickly stripped her down of all weapons and armour, leaving it for another servant to clean up. Elasha wrapped her around in a robe dragging Amara to her room. Amara grimaced and sneered as Elasha scrubbed her head within the tub as she finished Amara stood uncaring as Elasha dried her off. Most days she may have growled at her despite knowing she only followed the King's orders, but today her arms were far beyond wanting to even lift the towel up herself.

"There you are my Lady." Elasha spoke smiling proud as she looked over the princess dressed lavishly, circlet wrapped around her head. "Off with you to the King." She shooed the girl away with a hurry.

* * *

"Ada, I'm doing the best I can! I have literally been out training since dawn yesterday while a new trainer well rested, and feed I might add, comes and is replaced upon the hour and I am suppose to keep up." She yelled furious, she tried to keep up with everything she had in her to please her father, the king but in training like most things it was never good enough.

It wasn't easy to push an elf to exhaustion but the King saw to it that he pushed her there and beyond.

"I wish not to hear your excuses, girl." The King growled out at his daughter. "I will not have you messing up this mission because you are weak."

Amara stood silently trying to control her breathing as she glanced at her two brothers smirking at her with a look of disdain.

"Adar, if I may have permission to speak freely, I may help her see it our way." Arbellason, the oldest of the two princes began.

"Brother, what do you have to say that would convince her of such things?" Suiadan questioned from his side.

"Adar?" Arbellason prodded at his father ignoring his brother's words.

"Very well, permission to speak freely." The King granted waving a hand of dismissal over the girl.

"Amara, my dearest sister," he smiled a most fake smile as he walked towards her, "do you not remember Naneth at all?" He asked coming to a stop behind her whispering cruelly in her ear.

Her breath halted for but a moment remembering back to that very day.

* * *

**Flashback**

Woodland Elves barged through the door to the vast Chamber where the Queen and her youngest lay in hiding, these elves wanted but one thing revenge. For the King of this wretched Kingdom had done them only wrong, revenge and one particular little elleth that hid behind her mother's gown. The great Elven King stepped into view as dozens of his soldiers cornered the Queen and Princess of the Elves in the snowy mountains.

"Kill the Elleth, get me the Elfling." King Thranduil ordered to his warriors.

At his order arrows from all directions shot out digging themselves deep into the Queen's chest ending her life.

"Nana!" the elfling's voice was small and scared as she cried out for her mother.

"Grab the elfing, we pull back." Thranduil ordered sweeping from the room.

"No," Amara, small and weak against the brute hate of the strong warriors futilely struggled against their grip upon her.

As the pair of russet haired elves exited the castle, Amara still in their grasped arrows whizzed through the air striking them through the back from seemingly out of nowhere Arbellason was there scooping her upon and back to the apparent safety of the castle.

Though Thranduil was forced to draw back without the elfling, he knew he'd made his mark in their kingdom, he'd plan to come back to finish what was started.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Remember sister, where would you be without us. I saved you, and now you must help us seek vengeance upon those horrid elves. They killed her, they tried to take you," he spoke with a voice the rang with mock caring.

"Nana..." She breathed out a stray tears rolling down her cheek.

"Get into the Kingdom, get close to his son, Legolas, and when the time is right we strike. If you do your part right the elf should fall for you he should want to fight to protect you when we attack that is when you must act and kill him yourself. He is widely known as the best fighter Middle-Earth has ever seen, he has proved himself over and over again you need every bit of training to defeat him, he needs to trust you, care for you or everything will fail." Arbellason sneered mere inches from her face.

Slowly Amara nodded understanding, they had been over this hundreds of times.

"Do it, for Nana." Suiadan pleaded walking towards her placing a hand upon her shoulder.

Amara looked up scanning the faces of everyone around her nodding. "For Nana," She breathed finally.

"Good..." The King drawled as the door banged open as a messenger rushed through. "What is it now?"

"A letter mi'lord from Mirkwood." The messenger bowed deeply before scurrying away.

The King paused weighing the letter in the palm of his hand smirking to himself. "The time has come."

Cracking the sealing wax he read briefly the first page before tossing it in the fire flipping idly through the rest he handed them to Amara. "Learn it, be it."

"What is this," Amara asked scanning the papers herself.

"Everything there is to know of Legolas, our spy, already in Mirkwood has been working endlessly to get information of him. What he wants and likes in an elleth, what makes the elf tick, learn it girl. And valar help you if you mess this up." The king spat waving her from his sight.

"Why must I act as such, 'Always helps a damsel in distress,'" She quoted from the papers. "Truly, can I not just be..." She started, she was going to ask why she couldn't be herself than remembered she didn't know who that was. She was only who her father needed and wanted her to be, it was merely time for her to take upon a new persona.

"You're dismissed." The king waved her away ignoring everything she began to say.

Bowing Amara left reading over what she had been given preparing to be the perfect elleth in Prince Legolas' eyes.


	2. Letters

Amara sat curled on her bed reading over the papers again.

* * *

_It has become clear to me, that Legolas will always save a damsel in distress; this may be the most useful tactic to get the girl in._

_Legolas is a widely known great fighter what isn't known is how much he thoroughly enjoys the fight. Constantly pushing himself further and harder, it is but a rush for the young princeling._

_Along with his skill in both his bow and daggers, the elf has taken an interest in Blacksmithing -much to the King's dissatisfaction- Legolas believes if he is to wield the weapon well he should know just how it is made._

_If the girl plays the part well, him falling in love shouldn't be hard. Legolas is a bright spirit, never losing hope always looking to the bright side of things, a rather trusting elf._

_Thranduil, keeps him close well hidden from those he doesn't think fitting, or of high enough status to associate with; this is the tricky part if Thranduil as so much suspects something is up, I see nothing but death for her._

* * *

Amara continued to read through the papers, trying to control her breathing. The more she read the more this began to sound impossible.

"Times up girl," The King roared storming into her room, grasping the papers from her hand he quickly threw them into the fire.

"Wait!" Amara cried, reaching out for them. "I did not memorise it all, please." She begged out, wanting everything she could get.

But it was already too late, they burnt up quickly in the flames, all Amara could do was sit a watch as every ounce of information that might help her live wasted away.

The King reached forward grasping her upper arm pulling her off the bed with a thud, Amara clambered to her feet only for two guards to replace the King's hand, a new pair upon her other arm.

"Ada," Amara cried suddenly anxious, whipping her head from side to side trying to see something that might be some sort of clue to the King's intentions.

Arbellason and Saudian came into view sneering at her.

"Adar," they both bowed in turn, before turning their full attention to Amara.

"Who are you?" The King demanded.

"Excuse me," Amara asked stunned slightly by the question.

"Who are you?" He demanded again, this time through clenched teeth.

"Princess Amara of the mou..." She began with stuttered words, until the king held up a single hand halting her words. Amara glanced around nervously unsure of what her father was expecting.

"Arbellason!" The King called upon, nodding his head in Amara's direction.

The eldest Princes bowed his head before in a flash punched Amara hard across the face. Her head and hair went whipping around, a scream escaped her lips, the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

With pain in her eyes and tear stained cheeks she looked up to her father, "Ada...please." She begged and pleaded with him, from the corner of her eye she could see Arbellason idly readjusting his ring calmly.

Ignoring her pleas he walk towards Amara grasping her face, not minding the blood that trickled down her chin. "Think girl, who are you?"

"I..." Scared to even begin to answer again she shook her head.

"That's right," the king mocked, "You don't know who you are."

"I don't understand," Amara finally spoke confusion lacing her voice.

"You will play the damsel in distress, seeking refuge in Mirkwood. Legolas, will came to your aid sooner of later as it is said he always does. And you, girl, will do well to remember you know nothing of who you are, where you came...nothing. Do I make myself clear?" The King spat inches from her face, his grip tightened further as he spoke.

"Yes, my Lord." Amara nodded with great emphasis in hope of pleasing him.

"Good, now...Arbellason, Suadian!"

"Yes, Adar." The answered together.

"Prepare the girl, for her entering into Mirkwood." The King sneered at Amara before flinging her face away from him.

"But... I am." Armara called, having already had Elasha dress, and wash her.

The King made no sound as he exited the room, the two princes grinned devilishly at their younger sister, before quickly pouncing on her tearing the clothing she bore, beating her.

"Ada!" Amara cried feeling her brother's fists against her skin. "Please!"

No amount of her cries made them stop, they stopped when it pleased them to do so. Stepping away from her, nodding to the guards they let her crash to the ground, the guards left the room. Amara laid for but a second when she was dragged back up, her brothers hauled her away to be inspected by the king.

* * *

"My Lord," Suadian called as they stepped out in to the courtyard.

The King eyed her over carefully, nodding his head in approval. "You two out did yourselves, very well done."

"You girl, get on that horse and do not fail me."

It was a simple order or so it should have been, at least for Amara pleasing the King was never as easy as it seemed.

"Yes, Ada." She breathed painfully making her way on to the horse, mounting her stead she looked to her father and brothers tears brimming in her eyes of both pain and fear for if she was to fail.

For days Amara galloped along a twisted painful sense of freedom, for a second she considered turning her horse around, running away neither back to her home nor to Mirkwood somewhere new where no one knew of her, where she could start over. Before she could truly make any foolish decision on such ideas her horse trotted across the borders of Mirkwood.

The further she rode into these vast forests the more uneasy she became, there was something more in these woods than elves. Amara could feel it and could only hope that she did not meet the creatures, for away from her Kingdom she was sent with nothing to protect herself with in the slightest, never did she plan to physically be made into a damsel in distress.

As her horse turned around the corner her eyes landing upon the massive spider, they widened cursing under her breath. Pulling up the reins Amara guided her horse back around only to find another, with nothing to fight them off her only option was to run. Paths were blocked and her horse could not run through the trees so easily, reluctantly she slide from the saddle taking off weaving in and out of the large gnarled trees. Glancing behind to check if the spiders still pursude, her foot caught on a large root protruding from the ground causing Amara to go crashing painfully to the ground.

Amara was cornered with no weapons to defend herself, she crawled against a tree ripping a branch from it. Anything was better than nothing. Amara brandished it as she would have any sword preparing for it to attack. The spider lunged suddenly but never did the creature hit, for an arrow struck mid-air and the spider fell dead at her feet.

"My Lady, are you alright?" A voice cried from above, as a tall blond elf leaped from the tree.

Amara stood still brandishing the branch as the elf landed in front of her, she stood staring unsure of what to say here in front of her stood the blond elvish princeling she knew to be Prince Legolas the one she was suppose to lure in to love her, later to kill him. Yet it was not who she expected she thought she'd be face with a elf as cruel and hateful as his father, and though the similarities were obvious his eyes held nothing but kindness within them something she was not accustomed to, it completely took her by surprise.

"My lady," the prince prodded taking a step closer.

Amara whipped the branch towards him stepping back herself, "I'm fine..." she breathed out.

"My lady, please let me help you, you are in great need of healing." He slid his bow over his shoulder, holding his hands up in the air. "Where do you hail from?" He asked hands still raised.

"I...I don't remember." she answered grimacing in pain as the scene of her recent beating played through her mind again.

"What do you go by?" Legolas spoke smiling towards her kindly.

"A..." She was about to answer when the thought suddenly struck her, perhaps her name wasn't even safe.

Legolas quickly took her hesitation not of unsure of a secret plan to kill him, but merely that she forgotten that too.

"Lower the stick and let me help." He spoke sadly.

"How do I know you I can trust you?" Amara demanded eyeing him carefully, as she spoke the words rang painfully true to her heart.

"I will not cause you harm, my people will welcome you." Legolas spoke reaching out for her hand.

Amara withheld a growl at his words, _'they will welcome me till they learn the truth. They welcome those they feel are worthy of their supposed great realm. The great elven King welcomes no one.'_ Amara thought with nothing but hatefulness.

Legolas nodded, as Amara reached out taking his hand. Together they headed for Mirkwood, Amara's body racked with fear for that Thranduil would know her, fear that she would fail, fear for her own death was closer than she wished.


	3. Healing Ward

Legolas led Amara to the grand gates of Mirkwood, the guards protecting the entrance to the halls gave each a slight side glance as Legolas and Amara past, they sighed rolling their eyes at each other as the prince past.

"How long do you think this one will be around for," the first guard spoke, as Prince Legolas was out of ear shot.

"Question is, how long before the King kicks her out or how easily Lord Legolas finds himself enthralled by this girl." the second shot back, both knowing how many females the prince helps only for the king to send them away just as quickly.

They shared in a laugh, shaking their heads.

"Please sit," Legolas guided Amara to sit upon the edge of a bed, pulling over a basin of water. Wringing out the cloth out he brought it slowly to her face. "Tell me what you remember?" he spoke wiping away the blood upon her face.

Before Amara could answer a healer stood to the side, "My Lord Legolas, please you should not being do such things. The King would not be pleased."

"I will help her," Legolas ordered firmly.

Silently the healer bowed her head, turning to the other healers, "It's always the same, with him." another whispered as she joined them again.

Legolas ignored their hushed whispers and glances as he worked.

"Please do tell me," Legolas smiled, wringing out the cloth.

Amara struggled with her words, though fear racked through her body of her failure, she tried desperately to understand why she was sent to kill one who was seemingly so kind and generous. It was King Thranduil who killed her mother, why not go after him.

"I don't remember anything," she breathed out her first lie.

The door suddenly slammed open against the walls, as the King strode in furious with his son's behavior.

"All of you out!" Thranduil yelled at the healers, pausing he looked at Amara on the bed in front of Legolas, "Don't you dare move."

Amara sunk back down trying to hide her face from the King, fearful he may recognize her from an elfling all those years ago.

"This needs to stop Legolas. The girl needs to leave," the King growled and snapped.

"Adar, she does not remember who she is, nothing as to where she is from. We can not send her out into the world to stumble around wandering until she remembers something, Valar knows what could happen to her." The prince argued with the King.

"We can and we will. Do you have any idea how difficult you make it to be King of this realm, when you feel as though you can let anyone just wander in." Thranduil raged at his son, without a single glance at the girl.

"She's hardly a threat father. Please just until she remembers who she is." Legolas begged his father.

Amara sat watching Legolas fight against the King for her, wondering how one ever came to find such kindness when raised by such an unkind man, than again what would that say about her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose the king sighed in frustration, "very well, but the very moment she gets a slight inclination as to where she is from, she leaves."

"Thank you, Adar." Legolas bowed his head.

Thranduil was about to leave the room for good without a glance at the girl, which would have been for the best but Amara didn't hold such luck for she let out an unconscious sigh of relief catching the great Elven King's attention. Staring at the girl before him, narrowing his eyes. Amara feeling his gaze upon her turned to look the other way. Thranduil let out an annoyed growl striking forward he grasped Amara's chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Adar, what are you doing? " the prince asked as she gasped out in both pain and shock.

The king said nothing as he looked her over, something struck the king as he scanned her face, it stirred anger deeply within the very being of him still though he could not quite place the girl.

"Help the girl remember and get her out of my kingdom!" Thranduil cursed tossing her face away from him, as he stormed from the room.

"I am sorry, for my father he can be, well harsh at times..." Legolas's voice held an edge of sadness as he spoke.

Amara suddenly felt the need to comfort the elf, saying how she understood but that would comprise the mission she was here to kill the elf nothing more nothing less, instead she decided on the stereotypical, "it's okay." It wasn't exactly a lie the cruelty of a King is what she's used to.

He smiled at her lightly as he reached for the cloth again continuing where he left off.

"Thank you," Amara breathed hesitantly.

"There is no need for thanks, I am happy to help." Legolas' smile never failed.

Amara only nodded.

As Amara and Legolas left the healing house, Legolas pondered what the best way would be to help her remember.

Amara left wondering just how to go about making one fall in love with her, love was not one of her expertise. If one had a list of such things it would be last in line. Would acting as Meraki; the spy of her kingdom, had suggested in his letter, be enough?

"You are welcome to stay here." Legolas called opening a pair of double doors as they came to a stop. "I must speak with someone, upon how to best go on helping you. I will be back shortly, please make yourself at home."

Amara bowed her head, "thank you, my Lord."

He smiled broadly, "please call me Legolas."

"Very well," Amara smiled back as Legolas took his leave.

He search for the friend in question for a moment but before Legolas found him, his friend sought him out first, "Legolas, word has reached me of a new fair maiden you have so gallantly saved."

Legolas could not withhold his own laughter as he turned to face him, "I was just looking for you. She seems to have forgotten everything of where she is from, her name..."

"Has she now," He smirked glad at the news, he knew just the girl and made note to seek her out himself later.

"The king, as always wants her gone as of yesterday, though I have convinced him to let her stay till she remembers something. I wondered if you could help me." Legolas questioned.

"That was generous of the king, I'd be happy to help you, mellon." Meraki spoke with such a well learned efficiency of lieing it came out flawlessly.

"Thank you."

"Perhaps it would be wise to gather some tomes on neighboring Kingdoms, seeing or reading about her home land may help her remember something." Meraki strung the prince along with ease.

"A marvelous idea." Legolas enthused, together they headed to the library.

* * *

With the massive volumes in hand Meraki and Legolas headed to Amara who sat waiting in her room.

She looked up as her door cracked open revealing the two men carry an array of books.

"Here we are," Legolas called placing the tomes upon a nearby desk. "My dear friend here, Meraki had a wonderful idea."

Amara looked on at Meraki surprised, which quickly earned her a glare from him.  
"Legolas, perhaps before we begin you should return to your chambers and change out of your garb from the forest." Meraki spoke, "or are you already so captivated by this maiden?" His voice held every edge of teasing, but expertly hid ones of hate.  
Legolas laughed, "I suppose should, I got so caught up in helping this lovely elleth it completely slipped my mind. I will be back." Legolas stridded from the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Meraki listened carefully, the very second he was in his own chambers and out of earshot, he shot across the table grabbing Amara by the arm, "Listen here girl, I will be reporting to you father at the end of every week. Wipe that pathetic look off your face." Meraki growled at her squeezing her arm painfully.

"What do you want from me? I am doing as I was asked," Amara snapped back.

"Yes, you have forgotten like told, but for valar's sake. Make him fall in love, where is the flirting, the gentle touches, the lustful eyes for him..."

"Excuse me," Amara stated confused.

"Do you know nothing," he snapped, letting her go as his ears picked up the return of Legolas.

Amara looked at him lost unsure of what she was suppose to do, all she knew was her skills in battle with a bow and sword she knew not of this love.

Legolas glided through the room sliding into a seat between Meraki and Amara, pulling one of the tomes towards him. "Shall we begin," he smiled turning to Amara.

"Yes," She smiled back as Legolas began flipping through the pages.

Amara thought as she watched Legolas flip through the pages, commenting upon anything and everything he thought may help her remember, unsure what Meraki meant she decided to seek help out later and for now focus on keeping his attention one could only assume that was the first and one of the most important parts of anyone falling in love... or so Amara hoped.

With that in mind Amara let out an exceedingly loud sigh, as she bite down upon her bottom lip.

"Is everything alright?" Legolas asked with worry in his voice.

Meraki was shooting her endless glares from behind, this was not what he had in mind at all.

"Everything's fine, it's just I don't recall anything of this Rivendell you speak of." Amara looked up to Legolas.

"It's alright," Legolas paused suddenly thinking to himself, it felt odd this elleth here beside him, nameless, homeless what did she truly have that belong to her she was -at the moment- nobody. "My I..." Legolas stopped himself, he felt deeply sorry for this elleth, a nobody with nothing he wanted nothing more to have but a name to call her but at the very least, but it seemed odd and wrong to just choose one for her.

"My you...what?" Amara asked softly.

"I was merely going to ask, if...if it is alright with you that is, to well... to call you, Valadhiel. It seems so wrong to have nothing to call you by, for you to be merely referred to...please." Legolas found himself rambling on feeling rather foolish by the end.

"It is a beautiful name," Amara answered with a smile, though her heart panged with a sadness that she could not just be who she wanted to be. "Thank you."

Legolas bowed his head, "Perhaps we shall continue on to Lorien and try there next, maybe it will remind you of something."

Meraki, quickly took notice how Prince Legolas started with the realms in which Mirkwood was close allies with, he scoffed at this fact a trusting, foolish elf he was.

As the last book past, and still Amara continued to play hopelessly clueless to every realm Legolas began to think, "perhaps, if we tried something else. Trying different sorts of activities may spark something."

"Perhaps it shall. For now, however, it is wise to allow the girl..."

"Ah, Valadhiel... it is not hard to remember Meraki... its own meaning is 'Beautiful' as she is." Legolas smiled.

Meraki openly scoffed at his words, nudging the elf hard in the arm teasingly. "Very well, shall we allow Valadhiel to rest some, I'm sure she's had a hard few days."

"Your absolutly right," Legolas bowed his head to her, "Goodnight, my lady."

Meraki stayed behind as Legolas left, saying he clean up the books, which he did though not before having another word with Amara.

"Try harder, girl. Figuring out what is expected of you and do it. I will not wait to tell your father of your failures." He snarled, "By months end, the King will want this finished with, he will rule over Mirkwood and if you as so much move an inch out of line, you can be sure by Thranduil's hand or your father's only death awaits you."

Amara stood trying to keep her breathing under control, her heart twisting in fear at the punishment she'd receive before death welcomed her, even she knew her father wouldn't be any kinder to her than any other prisoner in their realm. She nodded to Meraki, in complete understanding and just like that he left her alone in the darkening room to her thoughts.


	4. Forest Gathering

Legolas laid upon the mossy floor of the forest, staring idly up past the branches filled with leaves to the vast blue sky scattered with clouds. It was times like these when he could completely escape his father's hall, like those when he could train and empty his mind all together, when he was truly happy. Despite popular belief, and the whispers and rumours of the servants he didn't love the fight, he loved the escapement it gave him from his own father and life.

As he laid in the forest he couldn't help but wonder if his father was right, still, perhaps it was time to stop this foolish behaviour, the King has been quite lenient and patient with him over these years. Legolas sighed, rubbing at his forehead to stop would mean facing reality and he wasn't sure he was prepared to do that. To face reality meant taking upon every responsibility that came with being Prince, to be forced into the hall for endless hours with his father's cruel nature by his side always ready to point out his flaws, it meant he'd have to face every horrible event he'd seen in his life, to be forced to stop his childish, foolishness.

It was the way he turned to when he returned to his homeland after all the Wars he'd seen it became his way of coping with the pain, and of avoiding his father how much easier it was to push it away and act as the elfling he was before the all wars, something he wishes to never have to face again.

It was true, it's easier to resort to a time in his life when he could be that young princeling, but that time had past long ago he was living in a constant daydream. Since Valadehiel had arrived so beaten and bruised, lost in her confusion, the fear clear in her eyes it had shook Legolas to the very core how many people had he seen in the same state from the Wars he'd fought in. Perhaps that was why he had taken to saving and helping everyone, why the sight of Valadehiel shook him so deeply, was because all he could see looking at him was a physically fearful, broken down elf, lost and confused... everything he felt inside that he tried so hard to hide from.

"Legolas," it was Valadehiel walking towards him through the trees.

Legolas didn't bother to even move from his spot, while he was happy to have her company he just needed a moment longer.

"Meraki said you wanted to see me in the courtyard but when you were not there, he said I might find you out here somewhere."

Still Legolas said nothing.

Valadehiel stood rather awkwardly waiting before speaking up again, "I am sorry, I seem to have intruded." She turned to leave when Legolas called out.

"Come, sit." It came out rough and a little more demanding than he meant to.

Valadehiel took a seat beside him, a moment of silence passed between them, and something in the elf's eyes reminded Amara of herself, as she watched him staring up to the sky, something she once would have given anything to do for but a moment. Perhaps, she too interrupted him far too soon. Valadehiel acting upon instinct reached out and entwined their fingers together, Legolas suddenly jumped up looking at her shocked.

Immediately she took her hand away, "I am sorry, I..."

Legolas smiled kindly at her, "it is okay, you merely took me by surprise. Have you had any signs of your memory coming back?"

Amara found herself glancing around the clearing in a brief moment of avoiding the question, before she answered, "No." without looking at him.

"We've been through every book, for every Kingdom and Elven dwelling with no success, so I was thinking perhaps if we did different kinds of work maybe physically doing something will help you remember." Legolas spoke as he began to stand.

"If you think it'll help," Amara stated half-heartedly as she followed his lead standing again.

"It's worth a shot," He shrugged, as they walked away out of the forest Legolas slipped his hand into hers.

Together they headed to the healing house with a quick explanation the pair found themselves back in the forest gathering the herbs the healers were low on.

Legolas and Amara knelt side by side harvesting kingsfoil. Amara quickly found that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, as was Legolas.  
Their hands brushed together as they filled the basket, a smile passed between them.

"I heard that you have an interest blacksmithing, an odd interest for a prince." Amara spoke smiling up again as their hands brushed together.

"I don't see how. Who decided what was appropriate for me to do or not do, does it truly matter in the end." Legolas' voice held an edge of annoyance to it.

Amara suddenly felt awful for asking, he was right after all. "I am sorry, I never meant to offend you." She sighed, how horrible she was at this.

"It's alright, I should not have snapped at you. I shouldn't have expected you to understand." Legolas sighed, "anyway I have. I guess I just believe if I want or need to wield a weapon I should know how it's made, to me I guess it would be like expecting the healers to be good at what they do but not fully understand the herbs needed to heal one."

As Legolas explained Amara sat in a daze listening intently, watching him close as his face twisted and filled with an excitement as he spoke.

Amara nodded as Legolas finished, "I understand."

"Truly?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful way to l look upon things, I think." Amara smiled.

"Thank you, most just look at me like I am insane, Meraki included." Legolas laughed glad to have someone to speak with who wasn't constantly judging.

Her smiled quickly faded at the mention of his name. "This isn't working..." She stated as the basket was full, Amara suddenly felt guilty, questioning if she would be able to see this through for her father.

"I wish there was another way I could help you. Come on, let's take this back."

Amara only nodded.

As they headed back to the healing house a messenger caught up with them.

"My lord Legolas, the king demands your presence in the throne room." he breathed out with a bow.

"Very well, I will see you around." Legolas was about to leave to see the king but stopped turning back to Amara. " Thank you, I truly enjoyed your company in the forest today. Would you care for dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely," Amara smiled finding the a very slight blush rose into her cheeks.

Legolas bowed his head as he took his leave.

* * *

"Father, what is it that you request?" Legolas called as he strode into the throne, his father high upon his throne.

"How comes it with the girl," Thranduil asked rather bored.

"Nothing has come up, yet. Still she remembers nothing." Legolas called up, finding that he was almost happy to be able to report such words if she had remembered something the King would have seen her out already. Legolas did not want to see her go so soon.

"Rather convenient for the girl is it not..." Thranduil growled, eyeing his son. "She shows up in my Kingdom, blissfully unaware and she thinks she can just wander on through."

"Father," Legolas was going to protest against it, but thought better of it. Even Legolas wasn't excused from the King's cruelty.

Thranduil stood from his throne gliding down the stairs, keeping a watchful eye upon his son. His lips peeked in a constant thin smile, it made the King roll his eyes, he'd seen his son and that girl together and how it infuriated him.

The King came to a full stop in front of Legolas, "Tell me, are you lying to me?"

"No father," Legolas answered without hesitation.

"No!" Thranduil snapped, "It has been nearly 3 weeks since that girl has arrived here, and nothing has come of it except your foolish infatuation with her." He paused for but a moment, "Have the girl brought to my Chambers, I want a word with her." Thranduil ordered.

"Of course, my lord." Legolas bowed his head and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amara was getting her own lecture of sorts.

"I have taken notice that things between Legolas and yourself are going rather well." Meraki spoke as he came to stand behind her.

Amara only nodded in response as she stared out the balcony window.

"Good, he will not expect you to so easily turn on him." Meraki seemed surprised but Amara's lack of failure.

"I can't do it..." Amara breathed out, her eyes still looking out to the window.

In a flash, Meraki had her spun around and pinned to the spot his eyes searching her face over. "You love him, you actually fell in love." Meraki chuckled to himself, mocking the girl.

"No..." she breathed trying to convince herself.

"Tell me how does it feel to fall in love, only to have to be the one to kill him. His blood will be on your hands..." he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Valadheil!"

Meraki dropped Amara slipping away into a quick hiding place, as Legolas stepped through the doors. "What is the matter," Legolas called, seeing the tears upon her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Speak with me, please." Legolas pleaded lightly.

"I can't," Amara stated firmly.

Legolas wiped away a stray tears, sighing. "The King wants to see you, follow me."

"Why," her voice betrayed her clearly full of fear.

"He did not say, I will listen for you to be finished than we will have dinner together, okay?" Legolas spoke his voice brought comfort to her.

Slowly Amara nodded.

"You'll be fine," Legolas whispered, pulling her into a deep hug before knocking.

"Enter." Thranduil's deep voice rang out sending shivers down her spine, as Legolas pushed opened the door guiding her through with a gentle hand upon her lower back.

Amara watched the King as he stood tall before her, her heart racing, her mouth ran dry. For every step he took closer to her, Amara took another backwards keeping the distance between them.

"Tell me, why have you come to _my_ Kingdom?" Thranduil questioned, as Amara backed herself into the wall.

"I..." Amara wasn't sure how to reply to the King, her nerves were getting the best of.

Thranduil placed a hand beside her face, leaning against the wall closing in on her. "I'm waiting, girl."

"I...I don't know..." Her voice was low and wavered with fear.

"No, I don't suppose you do." Thranduil mused, a finger trailed down the side of her face, "You aren't lying to a King, are you?"

Amara shook her head furiously.

Thranduil leaned even closer to her, his breath tickling her cheek, "I think you are..." his fingers wrapped around her chin forcing her to look at him. "What do you hope to achieve by this foolish game you're playing, hmm?"

"I..I don't know."

"So you admit, this is all but a game."

"No, I..."

"One only you can hope you stay one step ahead of me in," Thranduil whispered in her ear, her body trembling in fear. "If you have truly forgotten everything, there would be no need to fear me, right."

"No..."

"Ahh, I see." Thranduil drawled out slowly, tightening his grip upon her face.

"Wait... no. I...only meant that..." She gasped out.

"I think I know just what you meant. Tell me why you are here," Thranduil whispered out, "I will make things much easier for you, if you do."

Amara shook her head, desperately wanting to please her father, not wanting to fail but Thranduil proved to be an elf that was highly intimidating. His hand connected with her hip pushing her back painfully against the wall, tired and bored.

"Tell me, what does it feel like to be in the grasp of the apparent enemy... Amara?" Thranduil drawled in her ear, his hands lingering still upon her hip and face.

An unmistakably gasp escaped her lips at his words, her eyes widened, she began struggling against his grip whimpering beneath his grip.

"Guards!" Thranduil yelled, they slipped in through the King's door, "take her to the dungeons for now."

They grasped just as painfully as the King had just done dragging her away.


	5. The Truth

Meraki cursed out loud the moment he had heard that Amara had been found out by Thranduil, immediately he sent word to her Kingdom. War would rage in Mirkwood sooner than expected.

* * *

"I don't understand..." Legolas breathed running a hand through his hair.

"Of course, you don't. You have been off in this state of your's, it is time you snap out of it." the King cursed out, from behind his desk.

"You are right, father." Legolas bowed his head, knowing full well that the time has come for him to stop running. It stopped now.

"Bring her to me in the throne room, we will see just what the girl knows." Thranduil drawled grasping his deep red cloak, stalking out of his office.

Amara sat waiting wondering what was to come of her. Would Thranduil have her killed? Would she ever find herself back in her own kingdom? Would she face death there for her failure?

Legolas stepped into the view of her cell, Amara never looked up from her constant staring at the floor, he took this opportunity to watch her. Had he truly been so wrong about her? Had he really let himself spiral so far that even he couldn't sense, the emotions and feelings of one he thought was so close. He felt awful for everything he had brought on to his own kingdom, betrayed by the girl in front of him. Yet, a small part of him could still feel the lingering feelings towards her, and for those he hated himself just a little bit knowing she felt nothing for him as he was no more than a target to be killed in her eyes.

"Up!" Legolas commanded yanking open the cell door, with more force than nesscary.

Ever so slowly Amara looked up to him, eyes red with matching tear stained cheeks, the sight of her made his heartache yet anger flared just the same. Who does she think she is to be crying, after what she had done?

Amara opened her mouth to speak, to say anything for her whole body racked with sorrow, pain, and guilt. She was a fool to believe that she could have ever pulled this off...than again did she ever truly believe?

Before even the lightest of squeaks escaped her lips, Legolas raised his hand as his voice cut her quickly off, "Silence, I don't wish to hear a sound from you, until the King has asked you to speak." His voice rang around the dungeons, a tone that left nothing to be argued with.

Amara dropped her head back down at his words, letting her body be pulled up and dragged away to the King's disposal.

As they came into the King's view, Amara was shoved down on to her hands and knees, her hands bound together tightly by a strand of elvish rope.

Thranduil looked her over from his Throne, high above the rest of the room, tilting his chin higher as he sneered down at her in a gesture of superiority.

"What does your father hope to achieve by sending you here," Thranduil called out, not wasting a moment's time.

Amara said nothing, terrified for her life, at the mercy of the Great Elven King.

"Speak! Or you will be punished," He nodded his head to his son, still standing at attention beside her.

At the King's command, he forced his hand upon her head twisting it painfully through her hair forcing to look up to the King, one of his white daggers slipped into view coming to a halt at her neck. Legolas still torn by his own feelings, was unsure if he'd be able to comply with all his father's. Though he grasped her roughly now, his grip seemed lacking for such a strong warrior.

"Now, what were your orders when sent here?" Thranduil demanded.

For a split second Amara thought about answering truthfully, but instead stayed quiet trying desperately to stay faithful to her own father. The King growled in annoyance at her silence, again he nodded to Legolas; who in turn hesitated. Quirking an eyebrow and throwing a sneer towards his own son, Thranduil nodded to him again in a clear sign that she should be punished, harmed for her blatant disobedience. Ever so slowly the blade crept across her body landing upon the side of her right arm, with little pressure he dug the blade into her skin. Amara gasped out struggling away from the Prince, tears began falling down her cheeks in both pain and heartbreak.

"Let us try again," the King mused, waving his hand boredly to the side. "Why are you in Mirkwood?"

This time Amara answered, though still she gave nothing away staying true to her father, with a simple. "I can't say, he will kill me."

"And who is to say, I won't." Thranduil snapped, eyeing her with a smirk.

Amara looked away knowing his words were true, knowing whether she was here or in her own Kingdom she was no longer safe.

"Take her back to her cell, I will call upon her before the night's end." The King called from his throne, he watched as Legolas led her away tapping his fingers upon the arm of his Throne he left to his Chambers preparing to call the girl back to him.

* * *

"Just cooperate, things would be much easier for you." Legolas scolded locking the cell door.

Amara looked up to him with a sneer, "Why should I trust your's or the King's word."

"Don't you dare question my trust, you were the one sneaking around our Kingdom, you tried Kill me." Legolas sneered, wondering how he ever fell in love with a female who wanted him dead.

"I didn't try..." Amara defended herself, finding that she felt rather angry at herself more than anything as things played out.

"No, not yet..." Legolas paused, silently cursing himself as well as her. "Why... why did you do it?"

"I had to," Amara breathed, wishing that the answer would be enough.

"Why!"

"Please, I am sorry, I never wanted to..." Amara yelled out, as Legolas finally turned his back on her. "Please!"

He said nothing in return, he left taking every shimmer of light with him. When Legolas finally returned by order of the King, still no words passed through his lips he tracked into her cell pulled her and dragged her off to his father.

"Thank you, Legolas. You are dismissed for the night, go rest you deserve it." Thranduil nodded his head at his son.

Legolas paused confused but did not push the matter, quickly he left heading for the comfort of the forest.

"Come here," the King ordered unmoving from the other side of the room.

Amara stood stalk still, fear held her in her place.

"Come now, or your punishment will only increase." Thranduil, tilted his chin upwards as he watched her slowly cross the room to him.

The second she was within arms reach, he grasped her hair hurling her towards the wall never breaking his hold. Amara gasped in surprise a 'thud' sounded as her body hit. Thranduil pushed his body tightly against her own staring at her, reveling in her fear. Stroking the side of her face with a sudden gentleness, the King asked again, "What were your orders?"

Amara stared speechless, tugging away from his hand upon her cheek. The King 'tutted' at her before pulling her to the bed tying her hands high upon one of the four posters.

"Please..." Amara begged strictly out of fear of the unknown, her knees had fallen weak and though they buckled and she tried to keep them strong holding her up, it was her bound hands that did most of the work.

She could hear the King behind her but he said nothing, and made no move towards her. Suddenly his hands grasped her hips from behind digging his fingertips into her flesh.

"Tell me, why you are here?" Thranduil breathed, holding her hips against him pushing himself closer to whisper demandingly into her ear.

"I...I was..." Amara struggled to gather her senses.

In a flash, the King had pulled away, his hand rained a couple good hard blows to her backside, Amara cried out in shock at the Kings bruteness. She felt suddenly humiliated by his choice of punished, though it shocked her little pain came by his hand.

"Answer me."

"I was sent, to make Legolas fall in love with me, only to kill him when the time came."

A hand hooked around her jaw, pulling her into a deep bruising kiss, Thranduil released every painful hold upon her body rubbing gentle circles where he had spanked her only moments ago. "That's a good girl, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked, once he pulled away leaving Amara staring at him horrified by his actions upon her body.

Amara shook her head in response, wanting to stay upon his good side, if that was what you could call it.

Thranduil untied her hands, only to retie them to bottom of the poster. Disrobing he climbed into bed himself, reaching down he stroked her cheek one last time, "Rest, tomorrow we will continue."


	6. Capture

Amara tried to crawl across the floor with her bound hands, Thranduil hot on her trail. Tears were leaking from her eyes, her lip swollen and aching the lingering taste of blood filled her mouth, her backside screamed out painfully burning uncomfortably.

Amara seized her crawling when the Kings silvery boots blocked her path, whimpering out at the sight she tried to back away from Thranduil, however, he was far too quick. Striking forward with his foot he had her hands pinned beneath the sole of his boot.

"I can make everything so much better for you," The King called pushing down upon her hands.

Amara laid trying to control her breathing, glancing up towards the King.

"Do you want to live?" The King sneered, watching her nodded from above. "Good, I want to see you live as well, the pleasures that will come of it." He bent low brushing Amara's hair out of her face, "Just tell me, who the other spy is and this will all be over for you."

Amara struggled, all her life she was raised to be faithful loyal to her father, strives to do everything she could for him. How was she suppose to give another King what he wanted.

"Why do you hold such loyalties for a man who never cared about you," Thranduil rolled her body over on to her back, tying her hands back against another poster, keeping them out of his way. "He'd see you dead, why fight for one who would kill you the second he got the chance." His fingers brushed across her lips, trailing over her body as he pleased. "If you cooperate with me, only pleasure will be given by my hands your pain will end."

Amara desperately shook her head, Thranduil bent lower eyeing her carefully knowing the girl was cracking. Leaning over her he pulled her into a bruising kiss rubbing his hand over her body, before slipping a hand between her thighs never breaking his kiss. Amara struggled against his hold, still the King pushed on never seizing in his torment upon her body, Thranduil pleasured the girl until he could feel her lips kissing him back, feel her hips pushing their way closer to his hand, feel her lips vibrate with the slightest of moans it was than at this very moment he pulled away from her completely before swiftly back handing her.

"Who is the spy?" The King roared inches from her face.

"Meraki...it is Meraki." Amara finally breathed out tired and exhausted from the King's games.

At her response the King slipped his hand back, wrapping the other through her hair pulling her back into a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock at his touch, her eyes soon after fluttered closed. "That's a good girl," the King whispered in her ear, listening to her moans she desperately tried to hold back, loosening his hand from her hair he brought it to her cheek stroking it lightly. "Good girl, that's it..." he continued as he felt her hips begin pushing back against his hand. Thranduil continued to whisper into her ear as he pleasured her, a moan escaped her lips sounding as though she hardly tried to hide it, the King smirked. "That's my girl, enjoy yourself. You have pleased me, and you will be rewarded." Pulling her into one last brutalizing kiss, silencing her deepest moan Amara gave away to the King's pleasures he gave her.

Amara laid upon the floor gasping for a breath, as the King pulled his hand away standing tall once more. Straightening out his robes he exited his Chambers leaving Amara tied and used upon his floor.

He quickly gave out the orders of Meraki's arrest but word had already reached the Kingdom in the mountains for war was on its way.

Legolas felt fearful, with all the anger he felt. First Amara and now Meraki the anger that raged through him made him feel furiously like his father, yet somehow there was a shocking amount of understanding to his father's harsh ways.

* * *

The princes rode hard behind their father and King, "Meraki, says the girl has been captured do we go after her or not." Arbellason asked his father, they left the second the letter arrived gathering up all of the troops that were available.

If they wanted the advantage of surprise, they needed to act quickly. The King did not fully trust his daughter to hold herself faithfully to him once she had been captured.

"Get the girl, if only to punish her and have her answer for her crimes in our Kingdoms. If that woodland elf think he can have her as a prize I'll take her just to prove him wrong. Most importantly get their Prince," The King snapped and snarled as he pushed his own horse harder and faster across the plains.

"Do we kill him," Suiadan asked.

"No, plans have changed, he will be great leverage to blackmail Thranduil, get him alive." The King ordered out clearly.

"Of course, my lord." Both Princes answered with undying devotion.

* * *

War raged on the lands of Mirkwood, the two kings found themselves head to head in the midst of the battle, Arbellason and Saudian had long left the battlefield in search of their sister. The Prince of Mirkwood was knowingly fighting alongside his father, he would not stray too far. They searched high and low, until finally they came to the King's Chamber, easily killing off the guards that stood watch, as they lay dead upon the floor they entered.

Taking in the sight before them, Amara tied against the bed, dress pulled up to her hips, her newly split lip and bruised cheek, the brothers snarled knowing or at least assuming that this King had already put his mark upon her.

"Come on, up with you. It is time to find that Legolas." Suiadan snapped, as he untied the rope.

"You came?" Amara breathed out surprise.

"War was coming to Mirkwood, you fucked up and things had to move along a little quicker. Do not think we are here to merely save you." Arbellason sneered shoving a sword into her hands.

"I..."

"Kill any of the woodland realm's people that we cross, we leave none alive." Suiadan said slipping out of the door.

"But... they are all innocent!" Amara argued.

"Whose Kingdom are you a part of," The oldest of the two yelled at her, "Are you with us or not? Because if your not, I will kill you here on the spot," he cursed holding his own sword to her neck.

"I am with you," Amara breathed out, nodding her head.

"Good, move out." Arbellason cried, shoving her forward.

As they were about to break out of the Halls and back on to the battlefield, a group of guards blocked their path. Suiadan and Arbellason easily took care of them all, but one, Arbellason merely disarmed this final guard before turning on his sister who coward in the back.

It was one thing to train for endless hours and day, months and years, but when it came down to the actucally fighting, when your blade stood high in your hand and you were expected to take a life, or your's be taken from you that is when the fear takes hold. And for Amara it was too much.

"Come Sister, prove your loyalty to our Kingdom. Kill him." Arbellason sneered.

Amara stumbled backwards, shaking her head furiously.

"Kill him." He yelled, bring the guard closer.

"I can't." Amara cried out.

Suiadan came from behind forcing his hand over her's, helping her wield the sword. "Just get it over with, the first is always the hardest. It gets easier over time."

Suiadan pointed the sword at the man's stomach his hands still firmly above his sister's before forcing it through the guard. Amara gagged as she felt the sword vibrate slightly beneath her hands, tears streamed down her face as she watched the life fade from his eyes, the blood dripped from the sword as it was pulled out of his body staining her hands. She stood staring at the blood upon them trembling, eyes wide.

They grabbed Amara who continued to stand frozen in shock, Arbellason threw her to a pair of their own soldiers, "get her back, keep her safe."

The soldier nodded at his orders following them through immediately, throwing her into the back of a wagon they hauled to bring back Legolas in. She sat unmoving staring at her hands thinking of the man she had helped to kill, the family he might have had, the wee little elfling or elflings that may be searching for him to come home, but never would.

It was only when the cart took off that Amara finally looked up, that she finally took in her surroundings.

Legolas was not easily, overpowered in battle, he had killed dozens of the enemy soldiers before he fallen into their grasp but fall he did. Just as the last soldier had done with Amara they to dragged him to the wagon throwing him inside, only for this miscreant they tied his hands up behind his back.

Legolas sat cursing and struggling against his bonds to no avail, never in all of his life had he truly felt so useless and helpless,scared or fearful for what was to come.

Legolas took in the sight of Amara, wondering why she was back here held up like a prisoner, these were her own people.

Legolas quickly looked away when Amara finally looked up to him, her eyes looking at him in disbelief never thinking that they would have caught him. Slowly she crossed the wagon's floor coming to sit beside him.

"Get away from me," Legolas snapped and growled out.

"Please let me help you, you are wounded." Amara pleaded eyeing the wound upon his chest.

"Your people are the cause behind all of these, stay away from me." Legolas cursed out his warning once more, as he moved his body away from her.

Amara looked at him stunned briefly, "My people." She gasped out, "Your father is just as much at fault here for these years of war between our people."

Legolas scoffed at her words. "Do you know nothing," he asked.

"Do you, not?" She sneered back just as hatefully. "Fine," Amara breathed suddenly feeling rather angry and annoyed, at this elf before her, her eyes stung with unshed tears from the pure force of anger.

* * *

As night fell the troops we forced to stop, Amara and Legolas found themselves pressed far from each other on the opposite sides of the wagon.

The door to the back opened and Arbellason entered without so much as a glare at Legolas, though he stopped in front of his sister standing tall.

"Father demands your cooperation and allegiance, Amara." he spoke, his voice holding that never ending superior tone.

Amara growled at her brother.

Legolas listened from within his corner.

"When have I ever not cooperated with him, or given him my allegiance." Amara growled.

Arbellason snatched her up from the ground slamming her against the wall.

Legolas watched from the corner of his eye, his heart went out to Amara for despite himself he still loved the girl he knew before this all happened, but he wasn't sure they were even the same person.

"You have failed him greatly. Meraki has told us that you have fallen in love with this elf, your stupidity in love has nearly cost us everything. Do you stand here and deny it." Arbellason snarled.

Amara said nothing.

"Do you deny your love of this elf?" Arbellason asked again, raising his fist to Legolas.

Legolas braced himself for the blow.

"Wait, don't!" Amara cried out.

"So, it is true then..."

"Yes," it was a barely audible whisper but one both ellon's heard.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"It is true, of my time in Mirkwood I compromised the mission by allowing myself to fall in love with the target." Amara stated.

"Very well. You will be punished for your actions." Arbellason puffed his chest, before grasping her arm dragging her from the wagon.

Legolas watched wide-eyed as she allowed herself to be dragged out from the wagon.

Outside he could hear the King roaring in anger as he was told of Amara's confession, suddenly there was silence for a few brief moments and Legolas wondered what was happening, his heart worrying desperately for her. Aching for her to come back to his sight, it was true she did love him despite knowing what could have happen to her she loved him all the same.

At that moment a resounding crack echoed through the air, followed by a blood curdling scream. Legolas shivered at the sound, it continued in that very pattern for what felt like ages, Legolas struggling against his bonds trying to find his way to her. He only stopped when the door open one last time that night, and Amara was thrown back in at his feet, moonlight from the smallest window shone through on to her back making each and every lesion and welt vividly real, her hands now bound together as his were, blood was running onto the wagon' floor. Legolas wanted to call out to her but he already knew she was far past unconsciousness.

Legolas began to cry at the sight at his feet, the elleth he loved had literally been whipped into submission by her own father.

His hate grew for her people, but his love grew for her.


	7. Returning Home

Legolas sat staring at Amara scooting his way closer. "Amara," he called hopefully, nudging her as gently and carefully as he could. "Amara, please."

Still she never made a move nor not a sound escaped her lips, time didn't seem to pass at all. His heart gripped in fear waiting for something to happen, to see that she would be okay.

"AMARA!" It was the screeching voice of her older brother, Arbellason.

Legolas cringed as he heard the door crack open, he tried to keep Arbellason both in his view yet avoid eye contact with him at all cost.

Arbellason strutted up beside her nudging Amara with his foot, when she made no movement herself, her yelled out for his brother. Moments later he came crashing in a bucket of dirty cold water in hand, dropping it directly upon her back. In seconds Amara was screaming out in shock and pain, as she laid shaking in a pool of water and blood.

"Stop! What has she ever done to deserve such torture." Legolas screamed forgetting all about not keeping eye contact, though it didn't matter. He could not just sit idly by and let them torment her.

"Well if it isn't the woodland sprite, finally speaking up for his lover." Arbellason mocked, pulling Amara up off the ground. "She is ours to do with as we please," he sneered tossing her over to his brother whom dragged her out of the wagon.

"She is not a piece of property that you can own and take as you please." Legolas screamed, desperately wishing his hands were free of his bonds so he could teach this orc a lesson.

"So unlike your father," Arbellason mused, pulling out his dagger pushing it against Legolas' cheek. "Your father seemed to think otherwise... even he knows what the girl is good for and what she isn't." Whipping his dagger back, cutting a fairly deep long gash across his face Arbellason left the wagon, leaving Legolas stunned and confused by his words.

Sauidan dragged Amara away to their father, Arbellason not far behind as Amara was shoved to her knees, gasping for breath her body still shaking he easily caught up grasping one arm.

"The woodland elf, is growing bold as he tried to stand up for the girl today." Arbellason reported to his father.

"I see..." the King mused, "The elf will need to be punished reminded of his place."

"No!" Amara cried out, tugging against her brother's arms.

Without a second to spare the King reached out smacking Amara, "You better figure out your loyalties, he is the enemy he must be dealt with as such."

"Enemy!" She cried desperately, "How does one make enemies with an entire Kingdom of people?"

"He stole everything from us, from me. You foolish girl. She should have been mine, but that smug woodland sprite walks through my Kingdom stealing her right from under me. Broke every bond we had in trade and our treaties of peace."

"Perhaps it was love..." Amara stated, her voice twisted into a light growl.

The King scoffed at his daughter, ignoring her words. "The woodland elf will be punished, bring him out to the whipping post."

"No!" Amara screamed and struggled.

"Fear not daughter, you still have a chance to prove yourself...bring the girl." The King ordered, stalking from the room.

By the time Suaidan had Amara out of the tent, Legolas was tied to the post hands high above his head, tunic ripped in two his bare back glimmering in the sunlight. Silently Legolas tugged against the bonds.

Amara watched on as Arbellason trailed the whip along his back, bring the grip up to his face using it to turn his face from one side to the other, smirking. "What a pleasure it'll be to hear your screams echoing around our lands."

Legolas said nothing only forced his face away looking away from him, just to look back when he heard Amara standing beside him.

"Do you love this elf," The king demanded.

But she said nothing, knowing the pain and torment, the punishment that would arise. Arbellason cracked the whip, making both Amara and Legolas flinch.

"No, my lord. I do not, he is of an enemy Kingdom." Amara breathed out monotone.

Satisfied with her answer he nodded, "And tell me just what do we do to enemies that fall into our Kingdom?"

Amara's hands began to shake, Legolas and her eyes connected if not for the briefest of moments a mix of sadness and pain mingled with every ounce of love they carried for each other past through their gaze but Amara forced herself to keep answering her father as she wanted nothing more to not anger him further.

"They are punished my lord, shown their true place in these lands." Amara recited.

"That they are, as this one will be no different. Arbellason pass the girl the whip." The King ordered out, Amara's eyes widened horrified.

As her fingers wrapped around the tough leather, they quickly began to shake as she eyed Legolas.

"Go on than, he is the enemy there is no love. Prove your loyalty to me." The King sneered from behind her.

"Do it, you killed that Elven guard this isn't any harder... the elf won't die." Arbellason came up from behind, wrapping his hand with hers, pulling her arm higher. "This won't take long, the elf is weak...I know it."

Arbellason forced her arm down in a quick flurry of motion, cracking against his back. Amara gasped out trying to run away but he held her in place. They continued to fight and struggle as Arbellason forced Amara on by the time they'd finally broke through the skin, Amara was a crumpled mess in his arms, still though Legolas clenched his teeth holding back every sound that tried to escape his lips, he would not give them the pleasure of crying out.

By the time they returned to their Castle, Legolas was dragged down to the dungeons. Amara worried for him, would they continue his torture?

Amara was sent to her chambers to be cleaned up, tonight the King celebrated.

"My Lady, I am glad to see you have returned." Elasha spoke calmly, as she washed Amara's hair, letting her wounds soak in the herb laced bath.

"Thank you... Elasha will it ever heal." Amara wondered out loud.

"Your wounds will heal fine, my lady." Elasha replied.

"That is not what I meant," Amara sighed.

"Ah...I see. So it is true than you have fallen in love." the handmaiden spoke, rinsing Amara's hair out.

Amara said nothing as she stepped out of the warm water, wrapping herself in a silken robe after drying off.

"A broken-heart is not something so easily healed, I once loved a great man..." Elasha began sighing with memory.

"Truly, I never knew. Would you tell me about him?"

"He was a strong warrior, ever fearless. But he had a darker side, I did not see before he lured me in with his piercing gray eyes, but never was he satisfied always looking for a new female to please him, it was true I was his mistress an escape from his wife he loved her dearly more than any other, but he had other needs he did not place upon the woman he looked upon as perfection, and I was happy to fulfill them." Elasha spoke brushing Amara's hair.

"I am sorry," Amara sighed, as her handmaiden finished brushing her hair out.

A knock sounded at the door, "Come in." Amara called standing tall in her gown.

"My Lady, I am sorry to interrupt however, the slave is to work here. Your father requests that any step out of line be reported immediately and he will be dealt with promptly." the guard at her door called.

Amara turned around as one of the castle guards entered. Eyes widened in horror as she saw Legolas, dressed in a simple gray tunic and tights, the blood easily seen through the backing of his tunic. Amara stifled a gasp feeling horrible for everything her own family has done.

Legolas said nothing, he made no move against the guard holding him, he waited watching Amara as she too watched him. Amara did her very best to keep her head held high as she was suppose to as the Princess of this Kingdom.

"Very well, Myrddin. If that is all you are dismissed." Amara clipped out wanting everybody out of her sight suddenly unsure how to go about dealing with her father's new twisted games.

"My apologies, my lady. It is just, the King has ordered that I stay, he has concerns as to the slaves behavior and apparently your usage of him and dealing with any outburst. I am to keep watch for the remainder of the day, and report back." Myrddin informed effortlessly.

"And just what does my father think, I will do." Amara snapped out, already feeling exhausted.

She knew well enough that if she was too kind or took it too easy on him it was be taken as a sign of disobedience, an act of disloyalty to the King, for he provided her with what he would see as a most gracious gift, and she would in theory be showing her distaste for such gifts only angering him further. Something Amara deeply wanted to avoid.

"I am sorry my lady, but those were my orders. Please do go about your day." Myrddin spoke, waving his hand for to continue.

Amara took a deep breath sighing, before brushing out the front of her dress glancing about the room. "Myrddin, Elasha." She called out suddenly having not moved but an inch from her spot.

"Yes, my Lady." They replied coolly.

"Uh..." Amara glanced from Legolas to Elasha and back to Myrddin, nibbling at the side of her lip.

Elasha and Myrddin nodded waiting for her to speak. Legolas, bound at the ankles and wrist head hung low, looked on still at the woman he loved with raised eyebrows she was nothing like he had expected in her own Kingdom as he first thought she would have been when he had learned the truth about her.

"Uh...what am I suppose to do?" Amara asked the lightest of blushes running up her cheeks. "It is the first time I am not in training for anything, tis the first time father as given me free reign to do as I wish, I..."

Legolas couldn't help the small smile the broke out upon his lips, at her innocence.

"Well, my lady. Suppose you wish to take a walk through the gardens, or read in the library, perhaps attend tea in the west wings dinning hall with the other lady's. Until you are required in the great hall for the celebration." Myrddin suggested.

"All of them most suitable activities for a princess." Elasha added.

Amara was about to ask if she could go to the healers, help them gather herbs and the like how she enjoyed herself so before, and than the crushing reality hit that it was not suitable activities nor would she be allowed outside the castle walls to even consider such things. Sighing heavily she shrugged her shoulder.

"Blacksmithing, it is within the castle walls." Amara piped up suddenly, remembering Legolas telling her all about it.

"Absolutely not, the King would never allow it. It is unladylike." Myrddin shut down that idea quicker than ever.

Amara stormed on her heels throwing herself upon the bed, perhaps a little childish it was true but nevertheless she meant to make more of a point than anything.

"My lady, whatever are you doing?" Elasha asked.

"What are you going to try and tell me, resting is unladylike to?" Amara snapped.

"No, my lady."

"Good." She growled.

"Your father wants you out of this room, making use of your slave you cannot just lay about lazily all day, now up with you. You will join the other ladies for tea." Myrddin demanded.

Reluctantly Amara pulled herself up off the bed. Heading to tea Legolas one step behind her, head bowed low, chains clinking as he walked Myrddin close behind to ensure nothing disloyal or of a kind nature went on between the two.


	8. Chapter 8

"Never again, Myrddin." Amara grumbled as they reentered her chambers. "Next time remind me to make my own decision that does not involve those awful people." She spoke dropping herself down upon the stool for her vanity.

"Of course, my lady. Perhaps next time you merely wish read and have tea in the library, or the garden." Myrddin offered a better suggestion that might have been more suitable to her.

"Please, anything must be better than that." Amara stared idly in the mirror as Elasha began fixing her hair for the King's celebration.

Amara scanned the room, and the people inside before stopping to look over Legolas. Their eyes meet for but a moment, when the harsh sound of skin upon skin echoed through-out the room. Amara's eyes widened as she watched Myrddin back hand Legolas.

"Myrddin!" She called out, standing from her seat.

Elasha pushed her back down, "my Lady we must finish preparing you for tonight."

"I am sorry for the shock, Lady Amara, however the slave's eyes were lingering far too long upon you he needed to be corrected." Myrddin informed, as he eyed the slave clambering back to his feet from the floor.

"I see no harm at looking, I am not indecently dressed." Amara argued having seen no reason for his punishment.

"My lady," Myrddin stated firmly, "He is no more than slave, to look upon the princess of this realm so boldly is clear reason to be re-informed of his ways..." Myrddin shook his head flabbergasted that he even needed to explain such, it should have been obvious.

Amara sighed though she pushed that matter no further. Standing tall as Elasha finished her braids Amara gathered her dress in her hands, heading behind her dressing screen to change gowns, a knock sounding at the door. Elasha busied herself tying the laces in the back of the gown.

Myrddin answered the door, Amara peeked her head around the screen briefly but paid no mind to the ellon at the door he was clearly of no important for never had she laid eyes upon him before.

"There you are my lady, I'll just grab a pin for the laces." Elasha bowed, finishing up the laces she set herself to search for the piece of jewelry in mind.

With watchful eyes, Amara dampened a small cloth in a basin of water taking a quick and purposeful step to Legolas she hurriedly cleaned away the blood from his lip smiling up at him.

He smiled gently and genuinely back.

Her eyes still watching Myrddin at the door speaking to the Newcomer, as he past him a note, Elasha still digging in a box.

'I'm sorry," Amara mouthed the words, patting the last bit of blood from his lip.

All he could do was smile and give a small nod to her in acknowledgment.

Amara took a quick step back as both, Elasha and Myrddin finished what they where doing, Elasha added the piece to the back of her dress holding the laces in place as Myrddin stood hard facing her with the newcomer by his side.

"Who is this Myrddin?" Amara asked recouping herself after having almost been caught helping Legolas.

Myrddin opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted by the stern arrogant voice of the new ellon. "The name is Morohtar, I have just returned from speaking with the King and your brother's Sauidan and Arbellason. We have discussed at great lengths that of your betrothal." Morohtar began his voice rang with an air of superiority that rivaled her brothers.

"My what," Amara cried out, she had just met this man and already she held a great dislike for they way he spoke, how it reminded her of her father belittling and arrogant.

Morohtar turned his attention from Amara to Legolas, grasping his face roughly. "Tell me, Amara. How is this slave?"

"Excuse me," Amara bite out hating the way he turned Legolas' face back and forth spinning his body around looking him up and down sizing him up like some piece of meat. "Just who do you think you are?" Amara growled out, pushing his hand off Legolas.

Morohtar chuckled to himself, as he reached out grasping Amara pulling her into his body possessively, Amara gasped out as Legolas growled at him for the way he handle her.

"Your fiance, my dear." He smirked, stroking her cheek ignoring any and every sound that escaped her lips.

"My Lady Amara, Morohtar has been given the honor to escort you to tonight's celebration as your fiance, everything has been settled." Myrddin spoke passing the letter to Amara.

"She does not need to know the finer details," Morohtar growled snatching the paper away. "And I believe it is Amara who will be the one honoured to attend with me."

"I have every right," Amara stated firmly, reaching for the letter ignoring his last comment.

"No...no you don't." In a snap he grasped her face firmly, as he had just done to Legolas. "You will be my wife, and I demand your respect and obedience in all things." Morohtar hissed squeezing her face painfully. "And when I say you don't, you will not question me."

Amara tugged and pulled away from him, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Stop struggling." Morohtar demanded.

It was a simple command, that came calmly and quietly.

One Amara did not listen to.

Legolas stood clenching his fists, teeth grinding together, an unfathomable amount of strength was needed not to act on this anger he felt towards Morohtar. Legolas watched as this ellon ran his fingers across her lips, before smirking down at her like a wolf stalking his prey. Morohtar crashed his lips upon his fiancee's, seizing her movement for the briefest of seconds out of shock, before she quickly picked up her struggling again.

Legolas tried, truly he tried but even Legolas, the greatest warrior of Middle Earth did not hold that strength any longer. As he watched this despicable man forcefully kiss the elleth he loved. He found not only anger raged within but jealously, jealously for it was he who should be kissing her, to hold her so close but he could not, he was a slave here and she was his princess.

Still his anger grew more than he could control unable to hold back any longer, Legolas punched Morohtar square in the jaw sending him flying to the floor as he caught Amara effortlessly, who tumbled to the side as Morohtar pulled her with him in his fall.

Legolas looked down smiling brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, he knew of what may befall if he proceeded with his deepest desire right now, the punishment or perhaps death would follow still he did not hold back. Before Myrddin or Morohtar could stop him, he took his chance pressing his own lips upon her's smiling endlessly as he felt her return the kiss.

The feeling of her soft lips, moving with his made his heart skip a beat. If this meant he had sentenced himself to die, than he would die remembering the softness of her lips, the sweetness they beheld. He would die with a smile.

Just as quickly as he began he was ripped away by Myrddin. Morohtar snarled gnashing like a rabid wolf, Legolas grunted in pain as he punched him over and over again.

"I will have you whipped senseless for what you've done." Morohtar threatened.

Legolas said nothing, just stared standing his ground.

"Come we leave now, Amara. Your father awaits. Have this impudent thing thrown in the dungeons." Morohtar ordered taking Amara by the hand they left for the great hall.

Amara wanted to call out to be as brave as Legolas was, the fear of what would happen by any man's hands that she knew kept her submissively in her place. Silently she cursed herself, as she watched Myrddin drag him away, just as Morohtar dragged her away to the celebration. Amara watched over her shoulder for as long as she could before Morohtar's hand forced her around, passing through the grand door.

"Here is my beautiful daughter, whom made it all possible to break into Mirkwood. By her hand in this battle we won, she now over sees their Prince as her very own. Well done." King Marcaunon spoke highly of his daughter, as they entered walking the long rug to stand beside the King.

Amara couldn't figure out why, all her life she been the battering ran for his hate, he knew as well as she it was not by her hand they got into Mirkwood nor captured Legolas. Was it purely more hate to rub in the fact that she did have a small hand in it all, another way to punish her for falling in love?

"Success in war, and she returns home only to find love." The attending kingdom clapped at the kings word. Amara sighed as she felt Morohtar's hand slid further down her back, as he waved bowing his head.

Suddenly it all made sense, it was not about what she had truly done, both Arbellason and Sauidan were well known for their skills, her mock success was nothing more than for appearances just as her sudden betrothal.

What was a better story than the Kingdom's princess winning in a battle only to find love upon return, oppose to the princess failing and disgracing the Kingdom, the answer was obvious and Amara knew it.

Tears stung at her eyes while they walked the throng of people mingling with their people what better way to gain trust and faithfulness. Amara smiled those fake smiles she mastered long ago, she laughed those empty laughs she had come to know.

Since her time in Mirkwood with Legolas, he showed her the meaning of laughter and what it felt like to smile so much it hurt...it quickly became her worst fear to never know such feelings again.


	9. Run

Amara bent low upon the cold stone floor, uncaring of the blood, dirt and grey water seeping into the hem of her gown. Gently out of her pocket she pulled a thick cloth napkin filled with bread and dried goods. She passed it through the Iron bars to the bloody out stretched hand shaking from the pain.

"You should not be here, you will only get yourself into trouble." Legolas breathed out grimacing in pain, as he moved his body.

"I had to see you, here eat, it'll help." Amara pushed the food closer to him, knowing he needed it to keep his strength up.

Legolas slowly accepted the bundle filled with food. Picking idly at the food Legolas ate slowly.

"I will find a way to get you out of here soon." Amara promised pushing herself closer to the bars. Legolas passed the cloth back as he finished pulling himself closer to Amara the bars keeping them apart Legolas reached pulled her body as close to him as possible. Amara reached back through the cell bars wrapping her hand around his neck, pulling his face closer.

"You should go before someone finds out that you are down here." Legolas insisted not wanting to see her get hurt.

Amara nodded knowing that he was right, she lingered too long already.

"Kiss me." Amara breathed, wanting, needing to feel his lips upon her's once more.

"You are engaged now, it was wrong of me to kiss you in the first place, we shouldn't." Legolas spoke, trying to convince himself, no matter how much he wanted to feel her lips upon his own again.

"Please," Amara breathed, pulling him even closer, "I don't want him, I want you."

Legolas sighed reaching his own hand up to her face closing the distance between them, he was weak for her as she was for him. Through the bars Legolas and Amara pressed their lips together, a few tears slipping down her cheeks mingling upon their lips. As the forbidden lovers lost themselves in the kiss, neither of them heard the footsteps coming their way.

Amara was gripped suddenly from behind the back of her neck as she was hauled roughly up from the ground, slammed against the wall she was met with Morohtar.

"What do you think you're doing? Your father said something of an infatuation with the slave but never did I imagine I'd find my wife crawling on the ground like a vermin in this filth." Morohtar raged.

"I am not your wife." Amara growled.

"No you are not, not yet anyway and trust me you will be a lot sooner than originally planned." Morohtar hissed back, forcing her hands high above her head.

"What are you doing?" Amara meant for it to be a strong commanding question but nevertheless it came out weak a quiet.

"I can't let such actions go unpunished, now can I?" Morohtar laughed to himself turning to Legolas' cell, yanking him free only to chain him up against the wall beside Amara.

Legolas and Amara stared at each other, Amara's heart ached, clenching in fear at what was to come.

Morohtar came round behind Amara running his hands over her body, she struggled to move away from his touch but the chains held her firmly in place. In a flash Morohtar had his dagger unsheathed ripping her dress and corset clean off leaving her in nothing but her thin silky slip. Morohtar smirked at the sight before him, again he ran his hand over her body.

"Take your hands off her." Legolas' voice rang clear and demanding, as he watched Amara's head hang low tears leaking from her eyes.

"I will do as I please with my fiancee, and you slave, you need to learn to hold you tongue." Morohtar grasped a whip from the wall cracking it in the air, making both Legolas and Amara flinch.

Morohtar cracked the whip again striking Amara across the back through her slip, she coward against the wall trying to hide from the blow as she gasped out loudly more tears leaked from her eyes. As Morohtar tired of whipping his fiancee he moved over to the clearly out of place slave, though he did not draw blood from Amara he made sure to from Legolas.

Amara tried to stay strong as she watched and listened as the love of her life was whipped before her, it became clear that it was easier to bare the pain than to have to witness it.

"Who is he to you?" The question, came from nowhere, it surprised Amara stunning her back to reality. Morohtar cracked the whip causing her to flinch, he stepped close grasping her face in a painful hold, "Who is he to you?" He demanded again.

Amara began to stutter, trying to collect her thoughts deep down she knew that he was everything, Legolas was everything to her.

"For Valar's sake, you will answer me." He raged cracking the whip against her back.

Amara gasped struggling away from his grip and the whip, behind him she could still see Legolas the way his head hung low weakened from his own beating, unless she gave Morohtar what he wanted, he would only see more pain.

Sighing Amara answered, "Nothing, he is nothing to me." Her voice cracked as she gasped for breath. "He is a slave here, that is all he will ever be."

Morohtar smirked pleased by the words she spoke, still holding her in an agonizing grip he forced a bruising kiss upon her lips before quickly releasing her from the bonds. Amara crumbled to the ground in a heap of shredded clothing, stained by the dirt and grey water of the dungeons, but most heart wrenching was the blood that stained everything upon her body, the blood of Legolas.

"Get up and return to our Chambers now," Morohtar growled pulling her up off the floor.

Amara nodded, "I'm sorry." she breathed as his gripped tighten around her arm, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"And clean yourself up, before I return." He ordered shoving her away, cracking the whip causing Amara to hasten her steps.

It wouldn't be fair, to say Morohtar enjoyed the whipping, for it was not a joyful sort of pleasure he felt as he whipped both his fiance and the slave, but a deep resonating pleasure that stirred in his loins no this was beyond mere enjoyment this was pleasurable, this made him mad with ecstasy.

Amara tried to move faster as she heard the sound of the whip begin striking flesh again, she crumbled to the floor once more as she stepped beyond the borders of her room.

Crawling across the floor Amara looked in the mirror at herself, her hands began to shake as she tired to wipe the blood off of her arm that splattered from one of Legolas' many wounds. Her sobs grew louder, hands shook faster, a sharp scream sounded around the room, muffled by the back of her hand as she bit down upon it trying to control her sobs and screaming, to control her shaking but nothing was working.

"My Lady," Elasha came scurrying into the room.

"I...clean up...Morohtar." Amara stumbled over her words trying to form her thoughts into a single simple sentence.

"Come on, I think, I understand. Up, my lady." Elasha breathed out hoisting her up leading her to the bathroom.

Elasha placed her down upon a fainting couch to rest, before placing a robe over the mirrors hiding them from Amara's sight. Elasha ran a bath as it finished she threw in a handful of herbs in before helping Amara into the steaming water.

"You must let him go, it will only cause a deeper pain than a whip could ever bring you." Elasha breathed as she rinsed Amara's hair.

Amara wiped at her face, her sobs slowly coming to an end.

"How?" Amara questioned, it seemed an impossible feat in her mind.

"You will find a way my lady, it will not be easy. But you are engaged now, you cannot linger upon another by weeks end you will be Master Morohtar's wife. It will quickly become punishable by death to act upon this feelings for the other elf." Elasha spoke, helping her out of the bath to her vanity. Elasha worked braiding her hair into a simple side braid tying it in place with a ribbon.

Amara slid into bed once she slipped into her nightdress.

"Rest your mind, my lady. I will make sure they have breakfast brought up for you in the morning." She bowed backing her way out of the room.

* * *

Morohtar showed himself as the moon was at its highest, he slid in to the bed beside his fiance letting his hands roam over her body. Amara tugged away, but his hands were strong and held her in place against his body as he begun kissing down her neck.

"No," Amara breathed feeling his hands as they slipped lower and lower, her mind flashing back to the King as he took advantage of her body.

"I believe I am entitled to see my fiancee, to know what will become mine." He demanded in her ear, his hand finding their way between her legs, the other firm upon her breasts. "Moan for me," he ordered, "give me a taste of what's to come."

Amara cried out tugging her body away, the tears beginning to leak tears again, against everything Amara wanted she could feel her body respond to his touch. Morohtar was on his own high from the whippings, and how he wanted to hear her moan, oh, how it would send him over to edge.

"Come on, my dear. Give me a moan." Morohtar drawled as he felt her body responding to his touch, as he continued to ravage her body Amara gasped out as her body reached its peek of pleasure.

Morohtar smirked to himself, pleased. He stood tall exiting the room once more, he got what he wanted for now he was satisfied.

* * *

When morning rolled into the sky, Amara found herself seated out on the balcony as Elasha set out her clothing for the day. A silver tray was placed in front Amara, she looked up to nod in thanks to the servant only to find her eyes met with the grey eyes of her lover, her heart stopped as she could see the pain behind them, the way his face twisted in agony at the slightest of movements.

"My lady," he bowed deeply, stifling a gasp.

"Legolas," Amara breathed out reaching a hand towards him.

"No." he called quietly, yet demanding. "I cannot bare it, I am a slave here you are my princess. We can never be more."

"But..." Amara cried a few tears in her eyes, "I lo..."

"Enjoy your breakfast, my princess." Legolas was quick to cut her off, he knew his heart could not bare to hear such words for her could not return them with receiving another beating.

"I'm not very hungry," Amara snapped, pushing the tray away heading back inside, suddenly angry she just wanted to be rid of this life.

"My lady, you should eat. I see you have yet to touch anything," Elasha spoke.

"I'm fine," Amara forced out, sitting herself down upon a stool.

Sighing Elasha helped Amara prepare for the day.

* * *

As the days passed everything went the same way, Amara tried to reach out to Legolas but every time he struck her down. It was the most reasonable thing to do, Legolas had been beat and worn down he was giving in and Amara could see it.

To see him so broken, crushed her she could remember the strong, fearless warrior that towered above in every way, by his strength and courage his bravery, the day he rescued her from the forest, now he was weak and lost.

Amara tried, she tried to let him go. She tried not to love him, to look at him as just a slave but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she only saw the ellon she so desperately loved.

Amara now stood watching as Legolas laid down the sheets upon her bed, she watched his face as he worked trying to read his expression but nothing was there his face was empty. Tears rolled endlessly down her cheeks.

Legolas worked continuously it was what he did now, he tried to contain his feelings as he rolled down the sheets upon her bed, he tried to tell himself it was just another day, he was just pulling them back for Amara to rest this night but he knew in reality he was pulling the sheets back for Amara and Morohtar. For they had held their celebrations, said their vows of their people, he rolled the sheets back for the love of his life to consummate her marriage.

Legolas stood tall, or tried to at least, as he headed for the exit.

Amara snapped her hand out grasping his hand, her eyes glanced around the room.

"My lady, is there something else that you require." his voice was monotone.

Amara said nothing for a moment eyes still glancing around the room.

"My lady," he spoke once more.

Taking a deep breath Amara let the words pass, "Run away with me."

A distinctive gasp of surprise escaped Legolas' lips, as he looked at her, though he could not deny the skip in his heart as he thought of the pair of them together...finally. Still though he knew the likely hood of them getting that far away wasn't very high, he knew just how far they'd need to travel to find a secure source of protection but would they make it?

"I cannot stay here, too long has already past...please." Amara begged, pleaded for him to agree.

"You are married now, to run away with another Ellon is punishable by death, for both of us. If we were caught than..."

"Than I will die happily by your side, I will have died trying to find my own happiness, for once in my life, I will have died for the only person I have ever loved, the one who has made me see things can be better this..." Amara confessed.

Legolas sighed, "We'd have to pass so close to my own realm..."

"Will you run away with me or not." Amara interrupted urgently, her voice filled with pleading.

The sudden sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the halls, quickly they grew closer and closer. It could have only been Morohtar coming to consummate their marriage, to claim his wife.

Legolas and Amara's eye met as the sound reached them.

"Please..." Amara pleaded one last time.

Legolas opened his mouth to respond when a hand fell upon the handle a slight click as it began to open, both lovers could feel their hearts stop.

They've lingered too long, they've wasted all their time... or... perhaps not.

A sudden shrill voice echoed through the hall, Amara knew that voice to be Elasha's but it was not Amara she called for but Morohtar the handle clicked loudly letting as he let the handle go, he growled and gnashed at the handmaiden for prolonging his prize.

Legolas sighed in relief, slipping his hand into her's he breathed out close to her ear in a hurried voice filled with caution, "Run!"


	10. Lorien

"What do you mean they're gone!" King Marcaunon raged, his screams echoed around the vast throne room as he eyed the three ellon's in his presence.

The two princes stole a quick glance at each other, surprised at the turn of events never did they believe their sister had the nerve to defy their father so, it was a gutsy risk one that took courage and bravery and she did it.

"You promised me your daughter, now where is she?" Morohtar raged, he was so close he should have been bedding her, he should be able to feel her soft skin beneath him, to he hear moans, her breathlessness in his ear.

"Fear not, they will be caught and punished. I leave the decision to you of Amara, her crimes are punishable by death, but as your wife I will let you handle her." The King spoke, uncaring of what this ellon did to his daughter. "Besides they have nowhere to go, they run for nothing." Marcaunon laughed to himself. "They will be begging for mercy when we catch them, and they will find none. Have riders sent out to search for them and bring them back alive."

* * *

The pair of elves ran their hands entwined together never letting go, fear reeked havoc upon their hearts but they ran not for themselves but for each other, to one day know a life where they could be as one.

Legolas knew fear, from all of the wars he had once seen but never had the fear stricken him so mad, so deeply empowered by it.

They were no longer just a pair of forbidden lovers, they were felonious in both their lands never in all his life did Legolas every believe he'd find himself running away with another ellon's wife.

Terror was clear upon both their faces as they ran along the mountains edge, how many days had they been running?

Legolas and Amara slowed hiding behind a large boulder as Legolas spotted a group of riders.

Amara dropped her head back against the rock, "I'm so sorry for everything, we are going to die because of me."

"We will not die, not this day." Legolas pressed out grasping her shoulders, though he was not so convinced of his own words he felt a great need to comfort her, to lessen her worry and fears that she had done wrong.

"But they are so close, they draw nearer. We are defenceless, running away from elves on horse back..." though running had been Amara's idea, it was an idea struck out of fear one she never planned they were truly winging it. And now that they were out here on the run, the hunters catching up to them she was regretting the decision.

"Do you trust me?" Legolas demanded of her.

"Yes," she breathed quickly, nodding her head.

"Than please listen, Lothlorien is not far off a dear friend of mine hails there as Marchwarden of the Northern borders. If we can but reach the borders we can for a short time find safety there, but we cannot hinder for we must continue south." Legolas informed as he loosened his grip upon her shoulders.

Amara sighed as she agreed to his words silently thankful that he had some sort of plan in the making, fearfully she took his hand as she prepared herself to run the last league that stood between them and a moment of safety.

Just as they were about to stand Legolas paused.

"What," Amara breathed out with worry.

Legolas grasped her left hand, pulling the ring from her finger, "We cannot flaunt around that you are a married elleth," with that he threw the ring away, sighing, hoping he was doing the right thing.

Nodding to one another in a silent agreement they took off at a great sprint heading for the safety of Lothlorien.

"Ah!" A thick husky voice called out from upon his horse, waving his hand in their direction, they had been seen.

The pounding of hooves split through the silent air, a warning of their oncoming death. Legolas gently tugged Amara's hand urging her to go faster she compiled as the forest rose closer and closer as did their hunters.

An arrow whizzed past them far too close for comfort, they tried with all their might to push themselves harder but they were racing against the speed of horses.

Legolas could feel the sudden heat of a horses breath as the riders caught up, out of the corner of his eyes the brown fur fluttered in and out of sight.

In a single fluid motion one lone rider nocked his arrow shooting Amara.

"No!" Legolas screamed, the forest had been but a few feet away.

Amara lay on the ground gritting her teeth from the pain a few idle tears upon her cheeks, Legolas paused as the riders surrounded her he had his own chance to be free he could go now and never look back but he couldn't, as he looked back at Amara fearfully lying in the cold damp grass he couldn't leave her not after everything they had been through.

Legolas fought his way back to her, knocking a half dozen of the riders unconscious before they'd overpowered him tying his hands behind his back as they forced him down upon the ground. The guards lingered over their princess eyeing the arrow embedded in her leg.

"Get her up on a horse, we make haste back to..."

"Daro! _Man tôg?_ (Stop! Who is leading?)" A smooth voice called throughout the clearing from the forests edge.

Legolas' eyes glanced to the newcomer, a small smile played at the corner of his lips.

"We are busy taking care of..." Dûrion, the leader of these riders began.

"What sort of business involves restraining the Prince of Mirkwood, and shooting down his travelling companion, whom is but a fair maiden." The Marchwarden stepped out of his forest, his bowed nocked and at the ready.

"He is but a slave of our realm who has run away with our Princess." Dûrion growled, how he hated to be challenged. "She is a married elleth and we will-"

"I do not see a ring upon her finger, if you would pull back your men I will claim all responsibility for these two elves." Haldir ordered firmly, never lowering his bow.

"I will do no such thing. I have orders to take Princess Amara back to her husband along with the sla-"

"If you but refer to the Legolas Thranduilion as a Slave one more time, I may very well feel inclined to shoot you down myself." Haldir spoke in his ever calm voice. "Rumil, Orophin," he called to his brothers nodding his head to Legolas in a silent command to help Legolas up. "Hand over the elleth," Haldir ordered, he stood unyielding to the brutish ellon.

"She returns with us," Dûrion growled out hauling Amara off of the ground forcing her to put weight upon her wounded leg.

Amara gasped out, tears gleaming in her eyes Haldir took notice of the way Amara watched Legolas the way she wateched every action his brother made with such worry and caution, eyes so full of caring.

"I do believe you are but a guard..." Haldir began only to be cut of by Dûrion.

"I am the Capitan here and..."

"Ah, good than Capitan I am Marchwarden over these lands, by which I out rank you, and if what you say is true that this is your princess than she is in full command over you and your men, is she not?" Haldir spoke in a demanding tone that put the Capitan to shame. "My lady, your orders?" Haldir turned to look at Amara a small smile playing upon his lips.

Amara looked around stunned unsure of what to say, to this Marchwarden, never in all her years has one asked her what _her_ orders where. She stumbled, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I... uh..." Amara began but her words trailed away to nothing, her eyes fell upon Legolas once more as he stood tall beside two of the Lorien elves.

Legolas nodded to her in encouragement.

Amara still couldn't seem to find her words, the King had done a good job breaking her down.

"The girl is useless, she doesn't give orders..." Dûrion sneered.

Amara's breath deepened becoming more ragged as the captain pulled her towards his horse. Amara cursed herself, for her fear, her lack of courage. Some of these guards were the ellon's who had trained her, those whom she was meant to take orders from though she over ranked them she was always told to just follow.

"Daro!" Amara commanded suddenly in a rushed breath, panicking she and Legolas had gone so far she couldn't let it all slip away.

Dûrion paused surprised but her words, he recoiled slightly unsure of what he was suppose to do.

Legolas smiled lightly at her, nodding his head.

"Release me," as Amara's voice rang out this time, it held a new edge with a little more authority.

"I believe the lady gave her orders, and I am inclined to see that they are followed through," Haldir spoke raising his bow ever so slightly.

Dûrion growled eyeing the Marchwarden as his eyes passed over Amara one last time he threw her to the ground, "take the girl. But know girl that this does not end here."

Dûrion and the remaining of his troops leaped back onto their horses as they left the edge of Lorien back to their own Kingdom reporting to their King.

Haldir moved forward helping Amara to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist taking some of the pressure of her wounded leg as she limped along. Once they were hidden within the trees Haldir laid her down upon a mossy bed getting Rumil and Orophin to remove the arrow and bind her leg up. Haldir pulled Legolas away from the small group to speak with him in private.

"What is going on here Legolas" Haldir asked bluntly.

"Haldir, thank you for what you have done but we must continue south." Legolas spoke, if not for Haldir he and Amara would have surely been captured and taken back to her Kingdom.

"Legolas, speak with me. We have been friends for thousands of years," Haldir sighed becoming worried for his friend.

"He did not lie Haldir, ring or not. She's a married elleth." Legolas sighed knowing that he could trust Haldir.

His eyes widened, "Legolas!" Haldir breathed out looking to Legolas like he was mad.

"I know... I know but hear me out," Legolas began, "I love her, I..."

"She's married Legolas," Haldir breathed surprised by his friends actions.

"Its not like that, she wasn't married when I fell in love nor when she fell for me, she's married because she was forced to, he is horrid Haldir I could not leave her to him it never should have happened." Legolas explained trying to make Haldir understand, Haldir went to speak but Legolas was quick to cut him off and continued. He explained everything from the long rivalry of their two Kingdoms, though every elf knew of it, to her failure and punishment by her fathers hand, to his own capture and punishment, everything that had happened until the very moment they ran.

Haldir sighed his heart hurt for his friend, "We cannot provide you with the protection you need."

"I know, we make for the Glittering caves in Helm's Deep where we will travel the mountain pass to the white mountains and rest of the way to Minas Tirth should be short and quick from than on out...I hope," Legolas spoke, glancing behind him checking on Amara she smiled nodding her head in thanks to Rumil and Orophin.

Haldir was understanding never could he have so easily judged his friend and though Haldir could see just how lost and broken he was, he could see how much he truly loved the elleth by Legolas' tale he couldn't help but agree with him, everyone was entitled to find love and they tried to take that away from both of them.

"I hope in Gondor you find safety, worry not my friend we will help in anyway we can." Haldir spoke smiling at Legolas, "But you must speak with the Lady first."

"le hannon, Haldir." Legolas smiled as they headed back to his brothers and Amara.

Legolas and Haldir walked slightly further ahead than the others, Amara stayed behind being guided along by Rumil and Orophin with her wounded leg just as they were nearing Caras Galadhon they began to slow. Amara was met suddenly with the eyes of the Marchwarden, "she stays here. Legolas one of our Kindred or not she cannot go further." Haldir could practically hear Legolas open his mouth to protest, wanting to keep Amara by his side at all costs. "Rumil and Orophin, will keep her safe Mellon."

Legolas reluctantly nodded knowing that Haldir had already done more than he should to help them, turning to Amara he could see the fear and worry within her eyes. "I will return, I promise you." Legolas spoke, bowing his head slightly.

Amara nodded, "I trust you." she repeated, both to comfort Legolas and herself.

Legolas followed Haldir up the Mallron trees to meet with Lady Galadriel. He awaited the Lady Galadriel anxiously it felt like forever though it was hardly a minute Legolas tried to swallow as his mouth ran dry.

"Legolas Greenleaf," The lady smiled warmly. "Tell me what troubles your heart so."

"My lady, I have done wrong by our people, knowingly I have run away with Princess Amara of the Elven realm within the northern mountains."

"Few have had contact with those elves for thousands of years, they are a secluded race that keep to themselves aside from Thranduil and Marcaunon's hunger for war upon one another's kingdom." Lady Galadriel suppressed her own sighed .

Legolas bowed his head deeply, "Indeed, but I have fallen in love with their Princess. .."

Lady Galadriel smiled, "my heart warms at this, you have seen so much war, yourself it is time you found peace in life no matter who it is with."

"I thank you, my lady, but her people chase after us for not a fortnight ago she was forced into a marriage and I was captured by her brothers forced to stay there as a Slave they seek us out for our wrong doings. I have run away with another's wife." Legolas knew in some cases honesty was best, as was so with Lady Galadriel.

Lady Galadriel eyes darkened at this news, Legolas cringed slightly.

"I am sorry, I have wronged everything we stand for as elves but..." Legolas began to apologize, only for Lady Galadriel to hold up his hand in silent command to stop.

For the briefest of moment she said nothing, only looked at this elf she had know since the very day he was born once a carefree elf that never faltered in his loyalty to those he loved, not once had she know him to do something reckless or foolhardy yet here he stood having done just that a small smile twinged at the corner of her lips...love... love made the most sensible men or ellon's do most reckless, foolhardy things.

"Fear not, for as always your heart is as pure and true in your intent. You do not merely run because of love you run to save her..." Galadriel's voice was ever calm, speaking in a tone that both sounded as though she was questioning him yet, she spoke with every ounce of knowledge.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but found no words, it was true he feared for Amara's life in the hands of Morohtar, he didn't just run away because he loved her, he ran help be free, to be able to provide a better life for her one day.

"We provide you with all provision needed, for the rest of your travels." Lady Galadriel confirmed with a smile.

"Forever am I indebted to you my lady." Legolas bowed deeply.

"Go now and rest for she awaits your return most anxiously." She smiled deeply one last time as Legolas turned to go find Amara a smile spreading across his own lips. Perhaps there was hope yet.


	11. A plan

Legolas and Amara stuffed the provisions Haldir had brought them into their bags with rushed hands, their eyes glanced around at their surroundings nervously. Whispers past among the elves of Lothlorien of their treachery most were furious by their actions, enraged at them for being within their realm some threatened to send them back for proper punishment. Legolas and Amara had no other choice but to leave for their own safety. They made for Fangorn forest it was the safest route south not only would it provide them cover but most still did not linger too close nor dared to venture in. Legolas however, had travelled there many times with his dearest friend Gimli he knew the paths well and he hoped that that meant for a quick and easy trip through the thick foliage.

"Make haste, mellon," Haldir tipped his head in farewell, his heart heavy with fear for what would become of them.

"Thank you, for everything you have done. Never will your deeds go forgotten." Legolas bowed his head deeply in appreciation and farewell to the Marchwarden.

"There is one last thing," Haldir spoke as he pulled a bundle out from underneath his cloak slowly he unwrapped the cloth revealing two bows. "The string has been replace but nevertheless here you are."

Legolas picked up his old bow with such softness as he looked it over.

Haldir passed the second to Amara, whom sighed deeply as her hand wrapped around the wooden bow as though it took courage to feel the weapon in her hand once more. "I do not know your skill with these weapons my lady but it is most important not to be out there unarmed." Haldir spoke passing over a pair of daggers and quiver.

"Good," Amara forced out, something about holding these weapons in her hands made her mind go whirling back to her training days.

"Are you okay?" Legolas worried out loud, as he took notice of her hands as they begun to shake.

"I..." It shocked Amara how holding the bow and daggers made her feel, the sudden rage and anger the way it struck fear in her, how it pushed her on the edge waiting anxiously for an attack. Amara looked up at them both before suddenly dropping the weapons to the ground.

"My lady," Haldir prompted when she never spoke.

"I need a moment," Amara informed backing away slowly.

"We do not have a moment, we must go!" Legolas called his voice showing his urgency.

"Just a second." Amara yelled angrier, and louder than she meant.

She spun on her heel placing a hand upon a nearby tree she focused on her breathing, on her shaking hands. Trying to convince herself she could wield the bow and daggers without being who her father wanted her to be.

"Amara please, we must go." Legolas begged.

"Okay I can do this," Amara breathed out to herself ignoring Legolas' words. Bending low she grasped the bow in a flurry of movement she spun to Haldir. "Thank you for everything," her words, blunt and clipped as she stalked away.

Legolas and Haldir stood momentarily stunned by her actions as they themselves said goodbye in hopes of seeing each other again upon better terms.

Legolas and Amara passed the borders of Fangorn forest, Legolas never let his eyes leave Amara's form from the time they left Lothlorien and still he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He noted her change something was different, it worried him every time he tried to talk she growled and snapped at him she grasped the grip of the bow so tightly her knuckles turned white it was like a completely different elleth was with him. He tried to place what had changed yet nothing came to him, he could think of nothing.

"We will stay here rest our minds for a little, I do not see or sense anyone behind us, yet. We should rest while it is safe." Legolas advised stopping beneath a grand tree propping his bow up.

Amara nodded dropping her own weapons with much less grace than Legolas before her, visibly Amara sighed in relief backing away from the fallen weaponry.

Legolas watched her as his eyes narrowed together, eyebrows drew closer, lips pulled into a thin line, "Amara!" he called out suddenly as she continued to back away further still.

"Huh," Amara breathed out as she spun around to face him, trying to put together every thought that raced through her mind.

"Come, talk to me." Legolas nodded his head holding his hand out for her to take.

Amara happily walked away from the weaponry as she accepted his hand she allowed herself to be pulled gently down to sit between his legs leaning back to rest her head against his chest. Sighing content as she felt Legolas' finger running through her hair.

"Tell me what troubles you," He whispered in her ear, fingers still running idly in her hair.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Amara answered, desperately trying to hide her fear.

"Everyone else around you may have been blind, or uncaring, you are not hiding your feelings as well as you hope for. Speak to me, I am here for you." Legolas encouraged.

Amara crumbled in his hands at his words spinning in his lap she looked up into his steely grey eyes. "How do you do it?" She wondered.

"How do I do what?" He asked, his face twisting with a look of confusion.

"Wield your weapons with such ease and yet you never lose yourself. To so easily separate the weapon and everything you once felt as you wielded it. I just... the second-" Amara stopped herself trying to collect her thoughts.

"Shh," Legolas breathed comfortingly, moving his hands from her hair to hold her hands firmly between his own as he felt them begin to shake again. "Take your time."

With a nod of her head, Amara breathed deeply, "The second my hand fell upon the bow all I could remember all I could feel was the anger, the rage, the anxiety of one attacking suddenly, the fear that I was too far exhausted I would not be able to block properly and be injured for it."

Legolas said nothing for a moment, instead he pulled her into him tighter holding her there as he waited for the shaking to stop. "There is no easy answer, I wish there was. I suppose it comes down to retraining your mind, to be able focus on something better something more than what's at hand. I am lucky enough to say I have had just as many happy memories wielding my weapons as I have had bad. Sometimes, it comes down to knowing when to act upon that anger and when to let it go."

"How do you have good memories, whilst wielding a weapon?" Amara asked her hands still once more.

"When I travelled with the Fellowship everyone one of them became such close friends through all our perils we all had each other, some good happened, and victories were won." Legolas explained smiling.

"You speak with such fondness of them, everyone across middle-earth has heard the tales but so much horror befell than, I am sorry but I do not see how happiness can come from such things." Her eyes fell away from his as she tried to understand.

"Honestly, I hope you never understand." Legolas breathed, placing a kiss upon the top of her head.

"But..."

Legolas smiled, "Try not to worry about it for now, rest we must begin our journey cross the Gap of Rohan tomorrow, it will not be an easy road its fields are vast and open we will not have the comfort of the trees. We must move with a swiftness over the fields of Rohan till we reach Helm's deep and enter the Glittering caves."

"Are the Glittering Caves not overrun with dwarves now? Why do we go underground with dwarves?" Amara not trying to point a flaw in his plan but going underground didn't set well with her as an elf.

"Do you have something against the dwarves," Legolas inquired a slight edge to his voice, though he too understood for once even he to hated the dwarves.

"No more than any other elf." Amara answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I have none, a dear dwarven friend of mine lies Lord over those caves and its people." Legolas stated, a smile forming upon his lips at the thought of Gimli.

"You have befriended dwarves!?" Amara cried in an almost outraged tone though she meant it more out of shock and surprise.

"Yes," Legolas stated perhaps a little short tempered.

Amara picked up on this, his lips pulled tightly together his shoulders stiffened against her head that rested there peacefully.

"I'm sorry, I never thought Elves and dwarves would ever befriend each other," Amara began failing at hiding the disbelief in her voice. "Never had they in all my years. I never thought there'd be such as a dwarven elven friendship. You truly are something else, aren't you?"

Legolas shrugged unsure of how to answer.

"You have literally gone and defied all odds," Amara turned her body around and straddled his legs as she stroked her fingers along his jawline. "Through every war these lands have seen, that you fought and survived, despite your father, despite the harsh extravagant expectations set upon you, you still find a way too flourish to walk past it and be true to you, your strength and bravery are unmatchable."

Legolas chuckled lightly as he hooked a finger underneath her chin pulling Amara in closer pressing his lips to her. "As brave as you, melamin."

"Brave?! Me?! No, I am not brave, that is the last thing that I am there isn't a brave bone in this body." Amara forced upon him, laughing lightly at his words.

"Are you not?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." Amara confirmed.

"I see something very different," Legolas began, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips as his hand wrapped around her waist holding her close to his body. "Running head first into battle isn't all bravery, in war there is a rather thin blurred line between bravery and recklessness. Truly one cannot have one without the other but nevertheless, you are as brave as any other. Despite everything your father, your brothers, and for a time Morohtar has thrown your way you have pushed through, you still fought against them..."

"Not like I should have..."

"There is a line Amara, you walked every day. To push them too far at any give moment could have easily snapped that line from you being brave and standing up from yourselves and at times me, than you would no longer be brave but reckless. We ran away because of you, bravery. We are alive because you stood up and said something, bravery and we will see it to the end of this all because..."

"We are both brave." Amara finished for him.

Legolas smiled at her words as he nodded twirling her back around lying down with her still in his arms. "Rest now, we have a long journey a head of us still."

"You're right,"Amara smiled, before leaning up to kiss him lightly, "thank you."

The couple rested their minds through the day, for the dark night skies would be the only coverage they would be granted. Legolas and Amara slunk around the massive boulders they moved slowly but they stayed hidden the best they could with the rocky terrain. On the third day they heard it, the sounds of hooves against the hard soil Legolas and Amara stole a look at each other looking nervously around every path was blocked there was no escape from their hiding place in the rocks.

Legolas pulled out an arrow nocking it expertly, Amara turned to look at him with wide eyes Legolas only nodded his head back implying she should follow suit.

"I can't..." she mouthed the words to Legolas with a look of pleading.

"We shoot to injured, not to kill. Knock those two off the their horses, and we'll be able to out ride them. Follow my lead." his voice was low, almost silent in his whispering.

Together they raised their bows, Amara's hand shakily pulled back the string lining the shot up.

"the second you release that arrow make for the horse, and mount they will surely spook and try to run we need to act quickly." Legolas provided Amara with one last piece of advice. "Ready?"

"Let's just do this," Amara sighed taking a deep breath as she released the arrow.

Pouncing out of their hiding place the two took off in a sprint, a sudden flurry of horse hooves sounded around the clearing at their appearance. They had successfully knocked both elves off their horses Legolas leaped upon the first of the two, Amara nocked another arrow when the second horse bolted preparing to shoot another down so they could escape the onslaught of riders. Amara shot but a firm hand grasped her ankle whipping her to the ground with a thud Amara was met with a dagger to the neck.

"Legolas!" Amara screamed.

Brennon pushed the dagger harder wrapping a hand over her mouth so she could no longer speak, Amara tried to but all that came out was muffled whimpers.

"Forget the slave, your coming back with us." Brennon growled inches from her face.

Amara struggled in his grasp, Legolas' words came back 'know when to act on that anger and to let it go..."

Brennon pulled Amara back dagger still firm against her neck as Legolas reared his horse pulling it around, Amara grasped Brennon's wrist pushing his hand away as her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her own dagger focusing on pushing his hand away.

"Stop struggling," Brennon snarled, thankfully his was so focused on stopping Amara from pushing his arm he never noticed the dagger lingering in her other hand.

With a deep breath she dug the dagger in his stomach, his grip faltered allowing her to shove him away fully, despite the small achievement the others had her surrounded as quickly as she had freed herself Amara was caught again a pair of guards had her arms in an iron grip. Amara allowed herself to sink fully into the anger to remember and let all her training come out in full force. Amara kicked out to the side hitting the guard to her right in the side of the knee with a sickening crunch he crashed to the ground releasing her from his grip, she went to punch the second but he was prepared blocking the attack easily. In a flurry of attacks and blocks the two fought, the sound of Legolas' returning upon his horse, simultaneously Amara and her pursuer pulled out their weapons as his sword came down her own blade flattered allowing his own to dig deeply into her arm. Acting on instinct, raged on by the pain Amara stabbed her own blade forwards digging it deeply in his abdomen retching at the feel of the blade reverberating in the palm of her hand as it struck a rib in her rush to free herself.

"Amara," Legolas called out as he rode past pulling on the reins to bring the horse back around.

Amara followed suit leaping upon the horse with the help of Legolas, together they rode off. Few guards slowly regrouped back together to continue their chase after them.


	12. Glittering Caves

Legolas despite their situation couldn't wipe the smile from his face as they trotted up to Helm's deep, he was thankful for the protection they would be granted as they entered into the Glittering Caves. With a glance to his side he saw Amara sitting rather formally upon her horse looking rather undignified to be entering an dwarven dwelling.

They handed off their horses soon after to a burly sort of dwarf working in the stables, he nodded his head towards Legolas having seen him many times before in his visits.

Amara paused looking wearily around as they were about to step across the threshold between the outside and the underground. Legolas smiled kindly as he to paused in his walking, taking her hand in his squeezing it comfortingly he guided her through.

"Its truly not all bad," Legolas began looking over his shoulder to Amara.

"Right..." Amara spoke her nose slightly up turned as a larger dwarf brushed past puffing on his pipe.

Legolas chuckled lightly at the sight, "Come Gimli is usually this wa-,"

"Ah ha!" A hearty voice cried out over everything else that was happening in the halls.

Amara let out a nearly silent gasp as she turned to the dwarf hurrying towards them.

"Gimli!" Legolas called out happily briefly letting go of her hand, he bent low embracing his dwarven friend.

"How have ye been laddie?" Gimli demanded as they pulled apart, his brows wrinkled as Legolas stood tall once more taking Amara's hand back in his own. "You bring a lass with ya, well than how is the beautiful lass, who's stolen this old elves heart." Gimli laughed cheerfully. "Come come, we eat." Gimli reached forwards taking both of their hands separating them apart as he pulled them along never waiting for either of them to answer.

Amara stood watching the dwarf curiously, admitting he was nothing like she was expecting and his over joyfulness at seeing Legolas warmed her heart. He surprised her when he showed no hesitation to herself, an elf he knew nothing of yet, yet she was with Legolas and it was good enough for him. At the dwarves warm and trusting nature she unconsciously found herself smiling.

"Now," Gimli began as they were seated with dinner and wine poured, "Tell me everything."

Amara looked to Legolas, leaving the talking to him for it was his dear friend a hand resting upon his thigh she sipped upon her wine.

"Gimli, I'd like you to meet Amara Princess of the Northern elven Kingdom. Amara this is Gimli, he lies Lord over these caves." Legolas introduced.

Gimli smiled at her, "It is a pleasure never I've known Legolas to even take a second glance at another lass, you must be most special if he is travelling with you. Though," he paused looking back to Legolas, "Tell me if I am wrong, but isn't the Northern elf Kingdom the one your father's been at war with for...well always."

Legolas nodded his head, "It's a long story, but that is what brings us here."

"Well best to start from the beginning than," Gimli nodded encouragingly.

Slowly Legolas began to tell Gimli everything as he had told Galadriel and Haldir before him.

"Well than," Gimli nodded in understanding, "that's an awfully risky move for one she-elf."

"It is, I know. I am here to ask for passage through the mountain, we must make it to Gondor where I can only hope King Elessar will help us." Legolas spoke holding every ounce of hope in his voice.

"Aye, I understand. You need the protection of a King," Gimli mused, Legolas nodded in confirmation.

"Well than, I grant you passage through the mountain, but I'm going with ya laddie." Gimli stated.

"You would do that for an elf," Amara spoke without so much of a second thought.

"Aye, I would do that for my friend." Gimli looked at her with a hard stare, nothing was harsh or cruel in his look but filled with determination.

"But in turn you help me, why would you do such things. You do not even know me, why would you risk anything to help me?" Amara demanded herself.

Gimli chuckled standing from his seat. "Now you listen here lass, I saw that look of horrified disgust when you walked into my caves, you may not like us dwarves yet you put aside all your pride to seek help despite it. I once knew another elf," he paused nodding dramatically at Legolas, "who bore the very same looks on his face when I first met him. Now I have gained a friend in him and would do anything to help him and those he holds dear and that lass means you lass. Now, finish up and we will clean up that wound and be off."

Amara nodded a small smile upon her lips that she tried to hide, a little part of her suddenly understood how Legolas befriend this selfless dwarf that sat before her.


	13. Chapter 13

Aragorn ran a hand over his face looking to his dear friend in horror before looking to the elleth who sat so near him. “You realize what you are asking of me, do you not?” Aragorn stressed his words carefully as he mulled them over himself.

 

“I do. I know what we ask, but I have no other option. If her father gets a hold of us, well I’m sure you can imagine what our future will look like. And if my father gets her, I cannot be sure but I don’t wish to find out either.”

 

“I can take a fair guess,” Amara muttered beneath her breath.

 

“Laddie,” Gimli began gripping his axe firmly in his hand, though he had no time to continue when the door was slammed open.

 

A young dark haired boy came through panting, bending over his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “My lord,” he said through each ragged breath that stole his voice away. “There are two elven armies out-”

 

Everyone within the chamber jumped from their seats. “You need not say anything more I know who they are, go send a messenger out ask each king to be either come in or send one in to discuss that of a treaty over the matter at hand. Go, and go quickly.”

 

“So then…”

 

“I will do all I can, Legolas. Pull all the strings and power I have but if either of them threatens a battle or war on these lands for you, I cannot.” Aragorn breathed seriously, saddened for his friend. He was both happy that one so dear to him found one he loved with such devotion, he was heartbroken for him to by the circumstances and that he could not do more. He could not face a war by the threat of two elven armies, he would not do that to his people.

 

Legolas nodded firmly, “I understand. Thank you for everything.”

 

 

Aragorn sat looking between these two kings that now sat before him with a deep breath he was about to began when the king of the north jumped in. “I will have my daughter back, you have no right to keep her here.”

 

“She is not yours to have,” Thranduil jumped in angrily, “I will not be leaving here without her. She was promised to me, she is mine.”

 

Aragorn nearly lost all ability to speak horrified by the words spoken in front of him.

 

“Yours, yours!”

 

“Yes, mine. You promised the girl to me before she was even born, you met me with nothing but war when I came for her.”

 

“You brought war to my lands.”

 

“Enough!” Aragorn interrupted, trying to reason with them what either of them would like in exchange for their freedoms.

 

Both kings were firm in their response snapping a curt, “No.”

 

Aragorn clenched his fist continuing to try everything he could.

 

“I have brought war to his kingdom over her, and I will wage on yours for her.” Thranduil raged.

 

Aragorn had nothing left, knew no other way to try and help his friend, sighing he nodded. “I cannot have war brought here.”

 

“Good so that is you dealt with, as for you,” Thranduil turned, “What will it take for you to release your need of the girl. Truly isn’t she more trouble to you than not.” Thranduil paused for a moment, “Consider the girl a peace treaty between our lands.”

 

He hemmed and awed over the matter, no longer having Eryn Galen as an opposing kingdom could in the long benefit him.

 

“She is pure still is she not,” Thranduil demanded to know.

 

“Of course. Very well take the girl off my hands, I will send a messenger with further details of what I expect with this new found agreement.”

 

“Send what you will, and I will meet what is reasonable. But I leave this kingdom with the girl.”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

“Bring her to me,” Thranduil ordered to the guards he brought in with him, smirking mercilessly he stood leaving these halls to prepare to head back to his kingdom.

 

Aragorn sat stunned and sickened by the way these elves spoke of this elleth. Aragorn stood escorting them out, he could only hope Thranduil would treat this girl better than her own father would have, or the ellon she was to marry. Aragorn’s heart sunk, he had desperately wished he could have helped his friend further.

 

* * *

 

 

Amara was brought before the king screaming and struggling against the guard's grips, “My lord, the elleth as you asked for. Legolas was not around at the time, his whereabouts are unknown.”

 

“Very well,” Thranduil stood from his throne like chair pulling a silver choker he snapped it in place along with matching pieces upon her wrist connecting them behind her back. Thranduil waved the guards to leave as he tied a string of elvish rope to her choker before quickly grasping her face in his hands.

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Hmm, I won’t be doing that.” Thranduil pulled her along forcing her to straddle his lap, hands tied behind her back. “You belong to me now, and when we arrive back at my kingdom I will claim you.”

 

Amara struggled to free herself from his grip.

 

“Why don’t we change you into your appropriate attire, be a good girl and I may gift you for it.” Amara struggled as he changed her into the thin white dress it sat upon her shoulders dipping low between her breast. “Mmm,” Thranduil purred in her ear from behind pulling her body against his chest. “Much better,” his hands roamed her body, slipping between her thighs he pushed a finger against her bud rubbing gently through the silky material, his other covered her breast rolling her nipple painfully between his fingers.

 

“Release me,” Amara screamed tugging away from his hands.

 

Thranduil held her firmly in place, chuckling he slowly began pulling her dress up around her waist, “You do not need to hide it.”

 

“I am hiding nothing,” Amara sneered.

 

Thranduil clicked his tongue disapprovingly, as his fingers slipped between her folds her dress now pooled around her waist. “You tell me to release you and yet…” Thranduil ran his fingers over her entrance pushing them in quickly, his hand came away from her breast holding her dress in place as he pushed his curled his fingers upwards rubbing her spot until he felt her knees weaken. Holding her tightly he pulled his hand away, Thranduil noted how her hips followed his hand as far as they could, grasping her chin he forcing her mouth open he pushed his fingers in forcing her to taste herself. “For one who claims she wants to be released, your so wet, for me. I am your herdir(master) and you are my mûl (slave)You belong to me now, no longer is your name Amara in my kingdom you will be known only as mûl or Anira. Say it and I will reward you.” Thranduil pulled his fingers out of her mouth moving them back between her folds, circling her entrance his thumb kneading her bud.

 

Amara shook her head, hating herself as she felt her juices leaking between her thighs, her breath became shallow and ragged, knees growing weaker.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Thranduil smirked burrowing his fingers deep within her without warnings, Amara gasped out, instinctively pushing her hips into him. “What is your name?” Thranduil purred in her ear, his fingers still ravaging her body.

 

“Amara,” she gasped out, she refused to give herself over to so easily to him. Hated to admit how her body reacted to him.

 

Thranduil waited until he could feel her clench around him, smirking knowing how close she was to release he ripped his hands away from her eliciting a cry, “No.” She mumbled breathlessly incoherent. Thranduil let her go crashing to the ground.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Thranduil warned as her hands inched towards her quim, aching painfully for release. “If you want to cum, you must admit that you are mine, and then apologize for your wrong doings. And then, and only then will I consider your reward.”

 

Amara lay in a pile at his feet squeezing her thighs together looking for any amount of pressure to return, admitting and bending to Thranduil’s will suddenly seem a lot less horrible if it meant she could have her release.

 

Amara merely shook her head desperate to keep her wits about her.

 

Thranduil bent low beside her tracing a finger around her erect nipple, teasing and taunting her. “Say it.”

 

“…”

 

His other hand crept lower slipping back between her thighs his finger hovering over her nub with slightest of pressure, that had her arching her back crying out for him, but with every inch, she moved her body closer Thranduil moved further way. He continued his taunting game until her own desire and need had betrayed her. “Please…”

 

“Who controls you?” Thranduil growled, tracing a finger around her entrance his thumb still hovering over her nub.

 

“You. You control me, master.”

 

Thranduil smirked, smiled with pleasure. “That's my good girl. And who are you?”

 

“My name is Anira, I am yours, your mûl.”

 

Thranduil hummed with approval slipping a single finger inside her, beginning to trace firm slow circles over her aching, sensitive nub. “Now apologize, for disobedience and I shall consider giving you your release.”

 

“Thank you, master…” tears shimmered in her eyes in relief, “I am sorry for everything I have done, it won’t happen again. My body is yours, always, to do with as you please. Forgive me.”

 

“Hmm…” Thranduil feigned uncertainty.

 

“Please master,” she begged out pushing against his hand, “Please, I beg of you.”

 

Thranduil said nothing only smirked down at her before slamming another two fingers within her curling them upwards, she cried out immediately into loud pleasured screams. “What a good girl, I have.” Thranduil watched as her thighs began shaking, her own hands fell upon her breast kneading them firmly in her hands, this time he allowed it.

 

He watched as she spiraled into a blissful unconsciousness, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as she squirted onto his hand, gasping out breathlessly. Smirking he removed his hands from her body, cleaning himself off he moved away from her pouring himself a glass of wine. Leaving her lying on the floor in her own juices, shaking from the pleasure he gave her, a beautiful sight he would never tire of.

 

Thranduil gave the order for her to dress, smirking he commanded her to kneel by his side attaching the rope from her silver collar to the arm of his chair pushing her head down onto his thigh. “When you come to me in the morning, and I order you to be at ease this is where I want you shall I be sitting in my study or upon my throne. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Good girl,” Thranduil smirked, this would mostly certainly be worth everything he had gone through to get her.

 

Unknown to both in the tent, Legolas lingered outside sneering sickened by his father force and use of her he silently vowed to help her from his own father.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, I am working on a new chapter to 'From Bar maiden to Princess' If Im lucky should be up tomorrow night, but for now enjoy this!


End file.
